Un passé qui vous poursuit V2
by chavie
Summary: Mirabella Dumbledore est professeure d'histoire à la recherche d'un emploi. Elle reçoit une offre de son homonyme directeur de Poudlard pour devenir professeur d'études des moldus. Elle se retrouve projetée dans le monde magique des sorciers. Mais magie ou pas ses vieux démons sont les mêmes... L'histoire se passe lors du 6e livre pour en reprendre les grandes lignes.
1. Chapitre 1 - White Flag

_You'll raised your white flag if you know what's good for you_

_

Mira regarda ses cartons qui n'étaient toujours pas déballés alors qu'elle avait emménagé dans cet appartement de Londres depuis près d'un mois, la seule pièce maîtresse de son intérieur était un piano à queue. Les rideaux étaient tirés et elle se trouvait dans une pénombre qui faisait écho à son moral. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de travail. Pourtant elle avait passé plusieurs entretiens dans diverses écoles mais il semblerait qu'elle n'ait été retenue dans aucune.

Soudain elle entendit quelque chose cogner contre sa porte. Comme si un de ses voisins avaient malencontreusement donné un coup de sac dans celle-ci. Elle alla regarder par le judas et vit une enveloppe sur le sol. Elle ouvrit la porte et regarda dans le couloir cependant il n'y avait personne. Elle ramassa l'enveloppe et rentra chez elle.

" _Miss Mirabella Dumbledore_ "

Cela lui était adressé mais il n'y avait aucune adresse d'écrite. Un cachet de cire rouge scellait l'enveloppe, comme dans l'ancien temps. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire. Au jour d'aujourd'hui les lettres étaient peu communes.

Elle brisa le sceau pour sortir une lettre où s'affichait une délicate écriture.

" _Professeur Dumbledore,_ _Je me permets de vous écrire car je suis le directeur d'une école à la recherche d'un professeur pour la rentrée prochaine. Votre profil m'intéresse beaucoup et j'aimerai vous rencontrer autour d'une tasse de thé pour en discuter._ _Directeur Albus Dumbledore de l'école Poudlard_ "

Albus Dumbledore, cette personne avait le même nom de famille qu'elle. Cela pourrait être une simple coïncidence mais elle n'avait jamais rencontré d'homonyme auparavant. En tout cas il lui proposait un travail ce qui était une opportunité, peut être avait il sélectionné son CV grâce à son nom.

Cependant il n'y avait aucun moyen de le contacter écrit sur la lettre, ni téléphone, ni e-mail ou adresse postal. Serait-ce donc un canulars ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte ce qui la fit sursauté. Cela devait sûrement être l'auteur du canular. Elle ne prit pas la peine de vérifier qui était là et ouvrit la porte en grand prête à engueuler l'abruti qui lui faisait ce mauvais coup.

Elle se trouva devant un vieil homme au long cheveux blanc et aux lunettes demi-lune. Son accoutrement était étrange. On aurait dit qu'il sortait d'un bal costumé. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire et le regarda en silence.

\- Je suis Albus Dumbledore, je vois que vous avez reçu ma lettre.

Trop surprise pour répondre elle s'effaça de l'encadrement de la porte pour le laisser rentrer. Elle n'était pas du genre à laisser des inconnus rentrer chez elle mais cette personne était un vieillard qui ne semblait pas pouvoir faire de mal à grand monde.

Albus prit place à la table et Mirabella se mit en face de lui. Elle se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

\- Vous disiez dans votre lettre que vous aviez un poste à me proposer ?

\- Effectivement notre professeur d'études des moldus nous a tragiquement quitté et nous n'avons pas de remplaçant pour la rentrée prochaine qui approche à grand pas.

\- Votre professeur de quoi ?

Mira n'avait jamais entendu se mot "moldu" et ne savait pas ce qu'il signifiait.

\- C'est notre professeur d'histoire des humains non sorcier. Voyez-vous la plupart des élèves ne connaissent pas votre mode de vie car nous autres sorciers vivons de manière différente de la vôtre. Mais dans leur futur métier ils pourraient avoir à déambuler dans votre monde et c'est préférable qu'ils sachent comment.

Mirabella était restée bloquée sur le terme sorcier. Cet homme était donc fou, ce qui expliquait sa tenue. Elle se trouvait bête d'avoir laissé rentrer un malade mental chez elle car il pouvait être plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraîssait. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre en colère mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse sortir de chez elle.

\- Votre offre ne m'intéresse pas. Maintenant si vous voulez bien sortir de chez moi.

Elle se leva et tendit le bras vers la porte. L'homme ne bougea pas de sa chaise.

\- J'en oublis les politesses .

Il sortit une baguette de sa manche et prononça des mots. Mira entendit le robinet de la cuisine s'écouler puis les placards s'ouvrir. Deux tasses volaient dans leur direction accompagnées de deux cuillères, de lait et de sucre. La théière pleine d'eau arriva ensuite alors que de la vapeur s'en échappait. Tout se posa sur la table et Albus prit la théière pour verser le thé chaud dans les tasses. Mirabella n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux.

\- Je sais que cela fait beaucoup à encaisser d'un seul coup.

Une chaise se déplaça derrière Mira pour qu'elle s'asseye, ce qu'elle fit. Albus lui tendit une tasse de thé et elle y trempa la lèvres.

\- De la magie alors...

\- Oui mais nous faisons notre possible pour rester cacher et ne pas intervenir dans votre monde.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Il y a bien assez de mauvaises personnes dans nos deux mondes respectifs.

\- Alors pourquoi venir me voir ? Est ce à cause de mon nom de famille ? Sommes nous apparenté ?

\- C'est en partie pour cette raison et parce que je pense qu'il est temps d'avoir un véritable moldu pour enseigner cette matière. Vous remarquerez qu'il y a beaucoup d'idées reçues sur les personnes sans magie.

Mira remarqua qu'il avait éludé la question sur leur lien de parenté.

\- Je n'ai pas encore accepté le poste il me semble.

\- Ho mais je me doute que vous prendrez la bonne décision professeur Mira.

Elle avait envie de travailler depuis le temps où elle avait été arrêtée. Elle aimait son travail mais peut être devrait elle commencer lentement sans toute cette histoire de magie.

\- Je vois que vous avez besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Je vous laisse un parchemin pour me faire parvenir votre réponse.

Albus se leva en laissant un parchemin vierge sur la table. Mira le raccompagna à la porte. Elle savait déjà qu'elle accepterait ce poste. Elle en avait besoin pour se sentir mieux. Puis après tout magie ou non des élèves restaient des élèves.

_

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre. Je ferais mon possible pour ne pas mettre trop de temps à écrire le suivant.**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Comptine D'un Autre Été

Une autre rentrée

Mira se trouvait à la gare de king's cross. Elle avait pour seul bagage une sacoche qu'elle avait en bandoulière. Toutes ses possessions avaient déjà été envoyées à Poudlard par elle ne sait quelle magie. Tout avait été assez vite pour elle. Lorsqu'elle écrivit qu'elle acceptait sur le parchemin celui-ci parti tout seul. Quelque temps plus tard elle reçu les livres du programme enseigné ainsi que des consignes pour prendre le train.

Les livres l'avaient faite sourire car ils décrivaient, avec des vieux dessins des années 30, comment les humains faisaient sans magie les taches du quotidien. Avec ce genre d'enseignement les élèves seront prêt à vivre sans magie comme avant la guerre. Est-ce que leur société magique était si peu évoluée que ça ? Où est qu'ils prenaient les humains comme des attardés... Dans un cas comme dans l'autre cela lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle s'empressa d'envoyer un autre parchemin à Dumbledore demandant toutes sortes d'installations et d'appareils contemporains tel qu'Internet, des ordinateurs, un projecteur, et surtout l'électricité.

Si les sorciers les prenaient pour des attardés elle ferait de même. Lorsqu'elle reçu sa réponse elle se rendit compte qu'en effet la vie des sorciers devaient être bien différente.

"Chère Mira,

J'ai fait appel à une société qui s'occupe de ce genre de chose. Ils m'ont dit qu'un "groupe électrogène" sera installés ainsi qu'une "antenne satellite" pour avoir votre internet dans vos appartements et votre salle de classe. Si vous avez besoin d'autres installations pour vos cours ou bien pour votre confort, n'hésitez pas à me recontacter.

Sincèrement vôtre

Albus Dumbledore "

Alors ils n'avaient pas d'électricité... Cela ne la rassurait pas et maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant la gare elle se demandait si elle ne faisait pas une erreur.

Ernie MacMillan avait reçu un hibou cette été de la part du directeur lui demandant d'escorter un nouveau professeur à la voie 9 3/4. Il se demandait bien quel genre de professeur ne pouvait pas trouver son chemin.

Il attendait patiemment emplis de fierté car le directeur avait reconnu son sérieux et lui avait confié cette mission. Il remarqua une jeune femme en robe courte à fleurs qui faisait des allées retours entre la voie 9 et 10. Il se posait des questions, est ce que cette jeune femme était le professeur qu'il devait guider ? Elle ne ressemblait pas aux autres professeurs et encore moins à une sorcière. Il hésita quelques instants puis se dit qu'il n'aurait qu'à s'excuser s'il s'était trompé.

Mira tournait en rond. Évidemment que la voie 9 3/4 n'existait pas. Elle doutait de plus en plus de sa santé mentale. De la magie ? Vraiment ? Comment elle avait pu croire cela.

Un jeune adolescent blond s'approcha d'elle le regard interrogateur.

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui, tu dois être l'élève que le directeur m'a envoyé ?

L'adolescent lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

\- Tout à fait. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais le directeur ne vous avait pas décrite et je n'étais pas sûr. Je ne voulais pas paraître idiot en interpellant la mauvaise personne.

Elle lui sourit en retour rassurée de ne pas être la seule à se sentir stupide.

\- Nous étions deux dans ce cas. Je suis le professeur Mira, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Ernie MacMillan. Je suis en 6ème année à Poudlard et préfet de la maison Poufsouffle. Suivez moi nous allons être en retard.

Ernie se dirigea vers le pilier se situant entre la voie 9 et 10. Il regarda aux alentours s'il n'y avait personne puis traversa le pilier. De manière littérale. Il avait traversé le pilier et avait à présent disparu. Mira n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle n'était donc pas folle ? Elle alla inspecter le pilier et en faire le tour. Il n'avait rien de particulier.

Elle décida d'y rentrer sans réfléchir. Elle se retrouva alors sur un quai plus ancien où attendait un train à vapeur. Elle sentait l'effervescence autour d'elles. Des parents disaient au revoir à leurs enfants et des élèves discutaient dans tous les sens avec leurs amis traînant leurs bagages.

Elle était bien là seule dans sa petite robe à fleurs. Les autres adultes étaient habillés de manière plus strict venant d'un ancien temps et certain était en robe comme la fois où elle avait rencontré Albus. Elle comprenait à présent l'hésitation d'Ernie.

\- Vous allez bien professeur ?

\- Oui désolée, il va juste falloir que je m'y habitue.

\- Je vous accompagne à vôtre cabine elle se situe à l'avant du train.

Mira remonta le quai au côté d'Ernie. Elle sentait les regards interrogateur se porter sur elle. Cela l'oppressait et lui faisait remonter de vieux souvenir de ses propres années de lycée. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'était plus une jeune élève, c'était elle la professeure et il fallait qu'elle se comporte en tant que tel.

\- ...Moldu...

Elle avait seulement entendu ce mot dit à voix basse sur son passage. On aurait dit qu'à présent sa condition de non sorcière était une insulte pour certain.

Ernie se dépêchait, il entendait les messes basses sur leur passage et les regards de ses camarades. Est-ce-qu'il avait entendu était vrai ? Le professeur qu'il accompagnait était une Moldu ? Cela pourrait expliquer sa tenue et son comportement, bien qu'il avait plutôt imaginé que la professeure était américaine.

Il n'osait cependant pas la questionner, le directeur en personne lui avait adressé une lettre et il n'était pas quelqu'un en qui on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance. Et puis qui avait il de mal d'avoir un professeur Moldu ? C'était un peu étrange en soit mais si le directeur l'avait recruté c'était qu'elle était un bon professeur.

Mira monta à la suite de l'élève dans le wagon C. Il s'y trouvait déjà un vieil homme un peu bedonnant portant un costume en velours d'un autre temps. Il se retourna vers elle avec un grand sourire et avança pour lui serrer la main.

\- Vous devez être ma chère collègue la nouvelle professeure d'étude des Moldus. Je suis le professeur Slughorn. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Horace. Je m'occupe d'enseigner les potions. Les rumeurs disaient donc vrai ce bon vieux Albus a engagé le premier professeur Moldu.

Il lui secoua vigoureusement la main. Manifestement exalté de cette rencontre et du fait qu'elle soit Moldu. Il en transpirait presque.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Mira, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

Apparemment la transpiration n'était pas feinte car il s'essuya le front avec un mouchoir. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ernie.

\- Et toi mon garçon ?

\- Je suis Ernie MacMillan professeur.

\- MacMillan... MacMillan... Un lien de parenté avec Melania MacMillan peut-être?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de l'adolescent et se détourna pour fouiller dans ses affaires. Il en sortit des enveloppes qu'il confia à Ernie.

\- Soit gentil mon garçon et va vite distribuer cela à tes petits camarades.

L'attention d'Horace fut à nouveau portée sur Mira. Cela la gêna quelque peu qu'il s'intéresse à elle tel un curieux animal. Elle sentait que le voyage allait être long en sa compagnie.

Merci d'être arrivé jusque là. L'histoire met un peu de temps à se mettre en place mais je ne vois pas sauter le départ en train.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Bittersweet Symphony

_I am here in my mold._

 _But I'm a million different people from one day to the next_

_

Elle eu un repos de courte durée lorsque d'autres élèves entrèrent dans le compartiment. Slughorn les avait invité via les lettres parties plus tôt avec Ernie. Ce qui la rassurait c'est que le professeur se comportait de la même manière avec les autres. C'est à dire comme un collectionneur qui regarde ses trophées.

Malheureusement elle se retrouva dans la même diligence que Slughorn où il continua à parler de ses connaissances sur le monde des Moldus. Elle ne faisait qu'acquiescer de la tête et de ponctuer avec quelques "ha bon ?".

Elle essayait d'apercevoir les chevaux ailés qui tiraient seuls la diligence. Si la magie existait il pouvait bien aussi y avoir des créatures magiques. Même si ces chevaux ressemblaient plus à des créatures de l'enfer qu'à des pégases. Elle avait eu un mouvement de recul en les voyant lorsque Horace lui avait indiqué de quelle manière ils allaient au château.

Quand le château fût en vue elle ne pu que le contempler sans rien dire. Il était gigantesque et magnifique. Horace voyant l'émerveillement de sa collègue en profita pour l'éclairer sur l'histoire de Poudlard. Mais elle ne l'écoutait que d'une seule oreilles regrettant que cet homme lui gâche le moment.

Mira poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle aperçu le directeur attendant a la porte de l'établissement. Elle alla rapidement le saluer en espérant semer son collègue en moins bonne forme.

\- Mira bienvenu à Poudlard, j'espère que votre voyage c'est bien passé.

Il la prit par les épaules pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Le hall d'entrée était inimaginable. Des escalier qui bougeaient tous seuls, des multitudes de tableaux dont certains étaient vivants. Elle était prise de vertige, Albus resserra sa prise sur son épaule.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous y serez habituée plus vite que vous le pensez. Venez je vais vous présenter aux autres enseignants. Horace vous nous rejoindrez ?

Il ouvrit une porte se situant entre deux gargouilles. Les murs intérieurs étaient recouvert de lambris et des sièges étaient dispositionnés autour d'un feu de cheminée.

\- Mes chers amis je vous présente la professeure Mirabella qui s'occupera des classes d'études des Moldus. J'espère que je peux compter sur vous pour l'aider à se familiariser avec l'école.

L'assemblé des professeurs fit un chaleureux accueil à la nouvelle. Mais Severus Rogue n'était pas aussi enjoué que les autres. Faire venir une professeure Moldu par les temps qui court était une véritable provocation, et l'école n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela pour attirer encore plus l'attention. Albus mettait cette jeune femme délibérément en danger et Severus le connaissant il ne faisait jamais rien à la légère. Surtout après la disparition du précédent professeur.

Malgré les sourires Mira se sentait tel une intruse. Ce n'était pas seulement dû à son accoutrement mais aussi au fait qu'elle était la plus jeune dans la pièce. Du haut de ses trente ans elle se trouvait l'allure d'une enfant dans une cours d'adulte et le regard désapprobateur de Severus ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

Mais elle prit sur elle et affichait le plus grand des sourires. On lui indiqua qu'on allait passer à table. Ils sortirent de la salle des professeurs pour se rendre dans la grande salle où ils furent rejoint par le professeur Slughorn. Des élèves en uniformes étaient déjà attablés et répartis par couleur. Une grande table au fond qui leur faisait face semblait les attendre.

\- Mira asseyez vous à côté de moi. Severus vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients à vous décaler d'une place ?

\- Pas le moindre.

L'homme en question avait répondu d'un ton froid et sévère. Mira prit donc place entre lui et Albus. Elle allait assister à sa première répartissons des première années. Au début cela la fascinait de voir de quelle manière le choixpeau choisissait tel maison plutôt qu'une autre. Mais elle déchanta quelque peu en remarquant que c'était en fait prévisible, les élèves des différentes maisons avaient des caractéristiques communes qui ne différaient pas d'un établissement classique. Leur monde était plus semblable qu'il n'y paraissait.

Voulant engager une conversation elle remarqua qu'Albus était déjà en discution avec sa voisine. Elle se tourna donc vers son autre voisin qui n'avait pas bronché depuis le moment où ils s'étaient assis.

\- Si j'ai bien deviné nous avons Serdaigle qui sont les intellos, Gryffondor les populaires, Poufsouffle les souffres douleurs et Serpentard les brutes ? De manière totalement caricatural et péjoratif bien-sûr.

Severus lui lança un regard de travers. On l'avait mis à côté d'une ignorante et celle-ci s'obstinait à vouloir lui parler.

\- Vous n'avez pas desserré la mâchoire depuis que nous nous sommes mis à table.

Il lui faisait le coup du silence ? Elle trouvait ça très impoli.

\- Vous ne discutez jamais avec vos collègues ? Ou c'est juste moi.

Il soupira d'exaspération.

\- Je parle lorsque qu'il y a quelque chose d'intelligent à dire mademoiselle...

\- Mira.

\- Vous n'avez pas de nom ?

\- Pourquoi ? Cela vous dérange de m'appeler par mon prénom.

Elle s'amusait de sa réaction. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas participé à une joute verbale et ça la mettait de bonne humeur. Elle sentait l'exaspération palpable de son collègue.

Ernie remarqua que la professeure Moldu essayait de soutirer quelques paroles de son voisin le professeur Rogue. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de chance d'être à côté de la chauve-souris du cachot. Elle détonnait dans le tableau mais il pensait qu'elle apportait un peu de fraîcheur dans ses temps troublés.

\- Allo Ernie tu m'écoutes ?

Hannah Abbot s'impatientait car elle essayait d'obtenir des informations sur la jeune femme qui était assise entre Rogue et Dumbledore.

\- Oui désolé. C'est la professeure d'études des Moldus. Je pensait qu'elle était américaine mais elle serait apparemment une vrai Moldu.

\- On va peut-être enfin avoir des cours intéressant alors. Pas mal de monde envisage de l'abandonner.

Ernie pensait aussi abandonner ce cours mais finalement il allait peut-être le continuer.

À la fin de la répartition les différents plats et boissons apparurent sur les tables. Mira était étonnée de l'abondance de choix et comprenait la signification d'apparaître comme par magie. Elle regrettait cependant l'effet que ça pouvait avoir sur des enfants d'avoir tout ce qu'ils voulaient en claquant des doigts. Elle était surprise de ne voir que peu d'enfants en surpoids vu la nourriture mais peut être qu'ils avaient aussi de la magie pour faire disparaître cela.

\- La nourriture n'est pas assez bien pour vous peut-être ?

Mira fit un grand sourire à son interlocuteur.

\- Au contraire je n'en attendais pas tant. Cela me coupe quelque peu l'appétit de penser à tous les restes qu'il y aura.

Dumbledore en profita pour participer à la conversation.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Mira, mangez à votre faim, les restes vont ensuite à un orphelinat, ils ne seront pas jeter.

\- Je ne sais que choisir. Qu'est ce que vous me conseillez Severus ?

Le professeur se massa l'arête du nez sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Be Ok

I just want to be okay today

I just want to feel something today

Mira se trouvait seule dans sa classe. Elle avait été aménagée comme elle l'avait demandé. L'électricité fonctionnait et internet aussi. Tout était prêt. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir cette boule au creux du ventre. Une angoisse grandissante alors que les souvenirs de la dernière fois qu'elle avait été dans une salle de classe remontait à la surface.

Ses élèves étaient attroupés devant la salle de classe et regardaient par la porte personne n'osant renter.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? La salle est déjà utilisée ?

Elle commençait à écarter gentiment les élèves pour passer et entrer. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit.

Mira pris une grande inspiration. Le passé appartenait au passé. Elle entendit les premiers élèves arriver, mit en place son plus beau sourire et se retourna.

\- Bonjour à tous.

Le cours s'était bien passé. Les élèves avaient été surpris d'utiliser des ordinateurs, certains n'en n'ayant jamais vu de leur vie. Elle leur posa des questions classiques de cultures générales pour savoir qu'elle était leur niveau de connaissances.

Quel était le premier ministre actuel ? Qu'est ce que c'est que l'union européenne ? Quel est le dernier film qu'ils ont vu ? À quoi sert une voiture ? Où se situait la Chine ?

C'était assez intéressant d'entendre les réponses. Certains élèves vivaient dans son monde mais apparemment cela leur était jamais venu à l'idée d'en discuter avec les autres.

Elle les avait intéressé et elle en était ravi. La matinée passa rapidement et elle se dirigea vers la grande salle. Enfin essaya car elle n'avait pas encore pris l'habitude de se déplacer. Elle n'avait pas quitté ses appartements depuis la veille et sa salle de classe y était accolée.

Son petit déjeuner était apparu avec un pop sans qu'elle puisse voir d'où cela venait. Dumbledore lui avait laissé un mot lui disant qu'elle pouvait prendre le petit déjeuner dans sa chambre si elle le souhaitait. Elle n'avait surtout pas faim à cause de l'angoisse mais elle se força tout de même à manger un peu.

Maintenant elle était vraiment perdue. Les couloirs étaient sombres et lugubres. On se croirait dans des cachots d'un jeu de rôle. Elle n'avait pas croisé âmes qui vivent depuis un moment déjà. Soudain un portrait s'ouvrit en grand devant elle la renversant en arrière.

\- Haaaa !

Severus regarda de l'autre côté du tableau pour regarder d'où provenait le cris. La professeure Mira se retrouvait à terre, sûrement poussée par l'ouverture du tableau. C'était bien une première que cela arrivait.

\- Vous devriez faire plus attention où vous allez.

Elle était surprise de trouver quelqu'un derrière un tableau. Puis elle comprit que s'était une porte.

\- Vous auriez pu ouvrir le tableau moins violemment.

Il était toujours entrain de la toiser de toute sa hauteur et n'effectuait aucun geste pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Vu que ce genre d'incident n'est jamais arrivé vous pouvez vous considérez comme seule fautive.

Sur ses mots il se détourna et parti. Mira se dépêcha de se relever en époustant sa robe pour le suivre. Il remarqua sa présence et s'arrêta. La regardant de haut en bas il attendit. Mira fit de même.

Cet homme était plus proche de son âge que les autres professeurs. Mais son air austère et ses habits d'un autre temps le vieillissait. Ses cheveux étaient mi long et noir et lui rappelait ses propres années gothique. Vraiment le personnage correspondait bien au lieu.

Il soupira cette femme l'agaçait, elle essayait continuellement d'engager la conversation avec lui malgré le fait qu'il ne lui répondait que rarement et que lorsqu'il le faisait s'était pour faire une remarque acerbe.

\- Si vous attendez des excuses je vais vous laisser.

Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur.

\- Ben que j'aurais adoré des excuses et je suis certaine qu'elles auraient été à la hauteur de vos réprimandes. Je vous suivais surtout car c'est l'heure de manger et que je me suis perdue.

\- Suivez moi et faites en sorte que votre cerveau de Moldu retienne le chemin.

Elle se mit à marcher à son niveau.

\- Je vais surtout me souvenir de comment aller de chez vous jusqu'à la grande salle et je pense que vous vous lasserez de ma compagnie à la longue.

Severus leva les sourcils lorsqu'il compris le sous entendu et cela la fit rire. Elle reprit son sérieux et en profita pour continuer la conversation.

\- En quoi cela consiste l'enseignement de défense contre les forces du mal ?

\- Vous n'avez qu'à assister à un de mes cours.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Je viendrais volontier.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu comme réponse. En voulant éviter de lui parler il ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses. Elle garda ensuite le silence avec un sourire satisfait.

Ils arrivèrent ensemble à la grande salle sous les yeux des élèves déjà présent et des autres professeurs. Mira prit la même place qu'hier soir et salua Dumbledore.

\- Comment s'est passé votre première matinée Mira ?

\- Parfaitement bien. Les élèves sont intéressés et sérieux. Je ne pouvais espérer mieux.

Un cours d'études des Moldus intéressant, c'est bien la première fois que Severus entendait cela. De son époque c'était ennuyeux au possible et des rumeurs qu'il avait pu entendre cela n'avait pas changé.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi Mira. Si jamais vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Severus et repris le cours de son repas.

Ernie avait conservé le cours d'études des Moldus car il était très intéressé de voir ce que donnait le professeur Mira en cours. Un nombre impressionnant d'élèves avaient fait la même chose que lui, sauf la plupart des Serpentard. Il n'avait pas été déçu Mira était un très bon professeurs, à l'écoute de ses élèves, de leurs difficulté et de leur curiosité, même si cela n'avait pas forcément un lien directe avec le cours. Tout le monde parlait de son cours, au point que des septièmes année qui avaient abandonné le cours avaient demandé s'il était possible de le reprendre.

Rapidement elle eu une cours d'élèves qui restait discuter après les cours avec elle. Elle cherchait un moyen d'approfondir leur curiosité et pensait demander s'il était possible d'organiser des soirées cinéma dans sa salle certain soir. Elle eu l'aval du directeur et mis donc en place une soirée cinéma par semaine le jeudi soir qui commençait à 20h.

En dehors du bien être de ses élèves Mira savait pertinemment pourquoi elle faisait cela. Ses soirées après le repas étaient horribles. Elle restait assise des heures durant seule dans le noir devant son piano. Elle ne pleurait pas car elle avait épuisée son stock de larmes. Peut importe ce qu'elle faisait rien n'effaçait le passé, rien, et cela la rongeait de l'intérieur.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Every You Every Me

Cause there's nothing else to do

Every me and every you.

Mira se sentait mal ce matin, elle avait besoin de se vider l'esprit. Elle avait remarqué que les extérieurs du château était parfait pour un footing matinal. Elle enfila un short, un débardeur, sa parfaite panoplie de la joggeuse.

Elle sortit de sa chambre aux pas de course pour s'échauffer. Elle croisa ensuite quelques élèves surpris auxquels elle dit bonjour au passage. Arrivé dehors elle mit ses écouteurs pour se lancer dans la course.

Cela lui faisait du bien de se défouler. Ne penser à rien et laisser son corps courir de manière mécanique. Lorsqu'elle fût satisfaite elle fit quelques étirement pour ensuite rentrer. Elle avait à présent une faim de loup et ne pouvait pas attendre de prendre une douche avant d'avaler quelque-chose.

Severus buvait tranquillement son café en lisant la gazette du sorcier de ce matin. Il en fit renverser sur la table quand il vit Mira rentrer. Il commençait à avoir pris l'habitude de voir la Moldu en robe ou jupe mais son short était ce qu'il avait vu de plus court et le tissu ne flottait pas autour d'elle contrairement à ses jupes. Que pouvait elle penser en mettant se genre de tenue, elle était professeure et devait donner l'exemple.

Elle était son opposé. Toujours souriante et aimé de ses élèves qui ne tarissaient pas d'éloges à son égard. Les autres professeurs l'appréciaient aussi car elle avait toujours un mot gentil, même Rusard avait l'air plus souriant quand elle lui adressait la parole.

Mais il n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien dans son regard qu'il y avait quelque chose de mort et que ses sourires étaient faux. Parfois quand elle lui parlait elle laissait tomber ce masque et il voyait un fantôme plutôt qu'une femme pleine de vie.

\- Vous allez attraper la mort habillée de la sorte.

\- Je suis ravis de l'inquiétude que vous me portez Severus.

\- Loin de moi cette idée ! Je vous faisais juste remarquer que ce n'était pas une tenue appropriée.

\- Il me semble que c'est une tenue tout à fait approprié pour le sport contrairement aux robes de sorciers utilisées pendant les cours de balais, ou les entraînements de ce sport avec les balles volantes ...

\- Quidditch...

\- Je n'arrive pas à retenir ce nom cela me fait penser à de la nourriture. Et en parlant de nourriture je meurs de faims.

Elle attrapa de quoi se faire une énorme tartine. Severus gromela pour lui-même.

\- Si seulement s'était vrai...

\- Vous disiez quelque chose Severus ?

\- Rien.

Il reprit le cours de sa lecture.

\- Vous voulez que je vous réserve un siège au premier rang ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Faisait-elle allusion à ce qu'il venait de dire ? Son regard était si vide, si triste. Il avait déjà vu se regard, il le voyait à chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans un miroir. La solitude, la culpabilité, la mort. Il se demandait ce qu'elle avait vécu pour avoir ce même regard.

D'un coup son expression changea et elle reprit son sourire.

\- Pour la soirée cinéma entre professeur. Vous allez venir bien-sûr ?

\- Ni comptez pas.

Elle n'y comptait pas vraiment mais elle pouvait toujours essayer.

Ernie allait être en retard pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal et il savait ce que cela signifierait "dix points en moins pour Poufsoufle" et surtout le regard noir du professeur Rogue. Il faillit rentrer dans la professeure Mira en se dépêchant.

\- Désolée professeure.

\- Ha bonjour Ernie, est ce que tu saurais où se déroule le cours de défense contre les forces du mal ?

\- J'y vais justement ! Mais je suis un peu en retard.

\- Je pense que le professeur Rogue ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur comme tu me montres le chemin.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte fermée Ernie inspira un grand coup l'ouvrit.

\- Monsieur MacMillan nous fait l'honneur de sa présence.

\- Je suis désolé pour mon retard professeur Rogue.

Mira intervenu ensuite pour montrer sa présence à Severus.

\- C'est de ma faute je cherchais votre classe Severus.

Rogue resta interdit ne sachant pas quoi faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour vous assoir MacMillan ! Professeure vous pouvez vous assoir à une place libre.

Pas une seule fois son collègue n'avait dit son prénom. Il était vraiment borné. Par contre elle trouvait le cours intéressant et il n'avait pas l'air si sévère que ça avec ses élèves. Elle ne comprenait pas les plaintes que l'on formulait à son propos.

Lorsque le cours fût fini la plupart des élèves hochèrent de la tête en remerciement à Mira. Ernie se risqua même à parler à voix basse.

\- Vous devriez venir plus souvent.

Elle attendit que tous les élèves furent parti pour s'approcher de Severus.

\- Je vous ai intimidé ? J'ai l'impression que vous avez été moins strict avec vos élèves.

Intimidé non, mais dérangé oui. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de le fixer intensément pendant tout le cours. Parfois il en oubliait même ce qu'il faisait quant à réprimander les élèves il n'y avait même pas pensé. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

\- En tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé votre cours. J'ai entendu dire que votre spécialité était plutôt les potions je serais intriguer de voir ce que cela donne.

\- Vous pouvez aller assister au cours du professeur Slughorn.

Mira laissa échapper une grimace.

\- Très peu pour moi. Il n'arrête pas de m'inviter à dîner avec son club.

Horace était intéressé par la Moldu, voilà qui était étrange. Il ne s'entourait que de personnes célèbres ou ayant un parent célèbre, ou bien des étudiants qui excellaient dans un domaine. Mira, passé la curiosité de son statut de Moldu, ne rentrait dans aucune de ces cases.

\- Je serais ravis de vous retourner l'hospitalité, vous pouvez venir assister à un de mes cours quand vous voulez.

Cependant elle doute qu'il le fasse un jour. Malgré tout ses efforts Severus ne semblait pas l'apprécier, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça, au contraire. Elle appréciait sa compagnie jusqu'à oublier de garder son sourire. Il assumait sa mauvaise humeur et le fait qu'il n'appréciait pas le contact humain. Parfois elle pensait qu'il pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle n'était pas prête pour ce genre de confidences.


	6. chapitre 6 - In The End

I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

Mira avait pris l'habitude de courir tous les matins avant d'aller manger. Cela lui vidait l'esprit, permettait de commencer la journée à zéro après les nuits terribles qu'elle passait. Elle revoyait toujours le même moment. Comme ci cet instant avait irrémédiablement effacé tous les souvenirs précédents.

Elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, le regard droit vers l'avant pour continuer à avancer.

D'un coup elle sentit sa jambe attrapée et tirée vers l'eau. Elle se mit à hurler et à tenter de se retenir à quelque chose. Se fut peine perdue elle tomba à l'eau. Elle se débattu de toutes ses formes et réussit à remonter à la surface. Elle sentit alors des dents se planter dans son poignet. Elle cogna sur la tête de la créature verdâtre qui la relâcha. Mira en profita pour nager vers la rive mais elle ressenti à nouveau des griffes lui lacérer les jambes.

Ernie avait pris l'habitude de se lever tôt et de prendre l'air devant le château. Cela n'avait évidemment rien à voir avec le fait que la professeure faisait aussi son footing à ce moment là. Il en profitait pour relire ses cours ou faire ses devoirs. Mais aujourd'hui il lâcha ses parchemins au moment où il vu une créature aquatique agripper la professeur et la tirer dans l'eau. Il n'était pas le seul élève à avoir vu le spectacle.

\- Hannah va chercher de l'aide !

Ernie quand à lui couru vers le lac. Il ne voyait pas Mira revenir à la surface et il craignait arriver trop tard. Il fut soulagé lorsque sa tête réapparu. Il accéléra en sortant la baguette. Heureusement qu'il faisait partie de l'armée de Dumbledore et s'était entraîné avec les autres. Il visa la créature qui tenait Mira en espérant ne pas toucher la professeure.

\- Stupefix !

La créature se figea et Mira pu s'en dégager. Pendant qu'elle coulait à pique Mira se traîna sur la rive aidée d'Ernie. Elle était trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit et crachait l'eau qu'elle avait avalé du lac.

\- Professeur Mira vous allez bien ?

\- Question idiote Monsieur MacMillan allez prévenir madame Pomfresh de notre arrivé.

Ernie ne répondit rien au professeur Rogue qui venait d'arriver et regarda Mira.

\- Je vais bien Ernie merci.

Il hocha la tête et parti vers l'infirmerie.

Mira n'allait pas bien elle avait des griffures ensanglantées sur les deux jambes, et une morsures sur l'une d'elle. Mais celle qui était la plus inquiétante était la morsure au poignet qui continuait de saigner abondamment. Il jeta un sort pour arrêter le saignement et un autre pour la sécher, mais il ne pouvait pas faire plus.

\- Je doute qu'une robe de sorcier m'aurait évité cela.

Elle esquissa un faible sourire qui fini en grimace quand elle tenta de se relever. Severus n'était pas d'humeur à la plaisanterie elle avait risqué sa vie. Une Moldu n'avait pas sa place dans cet endroit et il allait en toucher deux mots à Dumbledore. Il se pencha passant les mains sous les genoux de Mira et la souleva dans ses bras.

Mira de surprise s'accrocha au cou de Severus des deux mains de peur de tomber. Elle se retrouva alors le nez dans ses cheveux, une proximité qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps et qui lui fit oublier sa douleur pendant un temps.

Severus commença à marcher vers le château sentant le souffle de Mira dans son coup. A chaque expiration il ressentait des frissons dans tout son corps. Il l'ignora et se concentra sur sa marche pour faire le moins de mouvement brusque possible. Les élèves le regardaient de l'entrée du château et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Ernie amenait madame Pomfresh et dû se frayer un chemin parmi les élèves curieux. Il vit alors Mira dans les bras du professeur Rogue. Et une pointe de jalousie lui perça le cœur. C'était lui qui avait sauvé la professeure et c'est Rogue qui en retirait tous les bénéfices.

Poppy s'approcha de Mira, surprise de la voir dans les bras de Severus.

\- Comment vous sentez vous ma chère ?

Mira sortie sa tête à regret du cou de Severus.

\- C'est moins douloureux que cela en à l'air.

\- Bien. Severus amenons la à l'infirmerie.

Severus déposa délicatement Mira sur un lit. Poppy alla chercher des onguents pour les blessures, un potion contre la douleur et une potion contre les infections.

\- Severus pouvez vous m'aider pour l'onguement il faut qu'il soit appliqué le plus rapidement possible pour améliorer l'efficacité. Tenez ma chère buvez cela, ça calmera la douleur et vous protégera d'une éventuelle infection. Cela risque de vous endormir un peu.

Poppy donna à Severus un flacon. Celui-ci regarda Mira semblant attendre une autorisation. Elle lui fit un faible sourire comme la potion n'avait pas encore fait son effet elle allait avoir un peu mal. Il commença alors à appliquer sur les griffures sur la cheville pour remonter progressivement vers la cuisse.

Mira avait du mal à se concentrer. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'effet des potions qui commençait ou autre chose. Elle ne pouvait détourner le regard des mains de son collègue qui appliquaient délicatement de la pommade sur ses griffures.

Poppy arriva au niveau du poignet qui avait été salement touché. Elle était entrain de retirer son bracelet de sport en éponge lorsque Mira saisit sa main pour l'en empêcher.

\- Non !

Poppy la regardait étonnée.

\- Mira il faut vous le retirer pour soigner votre poignet.

\- Est ce que je ne pourrais pas le faire moi-même ? Je pense pouvoir y arriver.

Mira tourna la tête vers Severus voyant que Poppy ne la laisserait pas.

\- Je vais m'en occuper Poppy. Je vous avertirai si quelque chose ne va pas.

Poppy hocha la tête puis s'éloigna du bord du lit et tira les rideaux.

Severus contourna le lit pour changer de côté. Mira n'arrivait pas à dire quelque chose, qu'est ce qu'elle devrait dire ? Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes et elle n'avait plus envie de se battre. Elle détourna la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de son collègue. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle y verrait lorsqu'il retirera son bandeau.

Le pire avait toujours été le regard des autres...


	7. Chapitre 7 - Shallow

Did something in my past, create a hole.

Tout avait été très vite. Elle avait été mise en garde à vue. Puis mise en examen. Enfin le procès. Puis la peine de prison. Durant tout ce temps le regard des autres avaient été accablant. Comment une jeune professeure avait-elle pu faire ça ? Si le dénouement n'avait pas été tragique elle n'aurait sûrement jamais eu de prison. Mais elle ne resta pas longtemps en prison. Puis ce fut d'autres genres de regards à supporter.

Severus enleva délicatement le bracelet de sport où le sang avait commencé à sécher. Il découvrit alors la raison pour laquelle Mira ne voulait pas le retirer. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place, il comprenait maintenant la souffrance qu'il voyait traverser les yeux de sa collègue parfois. La raison de ce sourire constant, le besoin d'avoir toujours quelqu'un à qui parler et aussi la présence récurrente d'un large bracelet sur son poignet.

Il passa de la pommade puis releva la tête. Mira s'était endormi. Il lança un sort de dissimulation sur son poignet et la laissa se reposer. Il allait toucher deux mots à Dumbledore.

Mira se réveilla groggy et endolori. Elle avait encore fait des cauchemars. Elle regarda machinalement son poignet et fut surprise de ne rien voir.

\- Il y a un sortilège pour ça vous savez ?

Elle sursauta car elle n'avait pas remarqué Severus à son chevet. Elle était gênée et ne savait plus trop comment le regarder.

\- Et vous faites les rides aussi ? Car j'en ai quelques unes là au coin de l'œil.

Il haussa un sourcil et ne répondit pas.

\- Le sortilège est actif pendant 24 heures. Si vous voulez le renouveler venez me voir.

Il se leva sans rien dire de plus, sans poser de questions. Son regard n'avait pas changé et son attitude non plus. Mira était soulagée. Tellement de personnes avaient modifié leur comportement en l'apprenant. Pitié, dégoût... Généralement elle ne les revoyait plus après un moment.

Quelques temps plus tard elle entendit du chahut à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

\- Non vous ne pouvez pas tous rentrer.

Poppy semblait en colère. Ha ça on ne faisait pas n'importe quoi dans son infirmerie. Mira se redressa pour atteindre le rideau et le tira. Elle voyait un groupe d'élèves essayant de rentrer dans l'infirmerie.

\- Professeure Mira !

Ernie se trouvait à la tête du groupe avec un bouquet de fleurs.

\- Laissez les rentrer Poppy, je vais bien.

L'infirmière soupira et s'écarta du groupe pour retourner à son bureau. Les élèves avancèrent vers la professeure en se répartissant autour du lit.

\- On voulait savoir comment vous alliez.

Ernie lui tendit le bouquet de fleurs, d'autres des confiseries.

\- Merci à tous de vous inquiétez comme ça. Je vais bien on s'occupe très bien de moi ici et je guéri à vu d'œil.

\- On n'osait pas venir avant, le professeur Rogue était tout le temps là. Il a même annulé ses cours.

Mira était étonnée que Severus soit resté à son chevet, la chaleur lui montait aux joues sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir inquiété tout le monde.

Hannah prit la parole septique.

\- C'est quand même bizarre qu'un Strangulots attaque sans raison. Ils sont domestiqués depuis longtemps par le peuple de l'eau.

Un autre élève prit la parole.

\- j'ai vu Crabbe se promener autour du lac ce matin, c'est peut être juste une coïncidence...

Ernie se mit en colère.

\- Une coïncidence ? C'est un putain de mangemort ! Il déteste les Moldus ! C'est sûrement le responsable !

\- Il paraît que Rogue l'a mis en retenue pour le reste de l'année.

\- C'est une preuve, il est aussi de mèche avec eux !

Mira attira l'attention en demandant le calme.

\- Pas de conclusion hâtive. Ce n'est qu'un simple accident. Puis je dois bien avouer que je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un mangemort...

Ernie lui expliqua toute l'histoire étonné que le directeur ne l'ai pas averti des risques qu'ils encouraient. Cela faisait beaucoup de choses à assimiler pour Mira et elle commençait à fatiguer. Les élèves se retirèrent pour la laisser se reposer.

La fois suivante où elle se réveilla elle entendit deux personnes se disputer près de son lit.

\- Vous lui faites délibérément encourir des risques irrationnels !

\- Je sais mais acceptez le dernier souhait d'un mourant. Je voulais la connaître et l'aider avant de disparaître.

\- C'est égoïste de votre part Albus. J'ai réussit à les calmer car ça risquait de compromettre la mission principale mais elle risque toujours sa vie en restant ici.

Mira ouvrit le rideau pour montrer qu'elle était là. Severus la regarda d'un air furieux puis parti d'un mouvement de cape. Dumbledore se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

\- Je suis heureux que vous n'ayez rien de grave Mira.

\- J'ai tout entendu Albus et les élèves ont comblé mes lacunes sur la situation actuelle. Il me semble que j'ai le droit à des explications.

\- Vous en aurez mais pas maintenant, faites moi confiance Mira. Je ferais en sorte qu'on assure votre sécurité.

Elle comprit qu'elle ne pourra rien tirer de ce vieil homme énigmatique.

Quelques temps plus tard Poppy autorisa Mira à quitter l'infirmerie. Cette dernière avait grand besoin d'air et de voir autre chose que l'école. Elle se renseigna sur comment aller à Pré-au-lard pour flâner un peu. Elle prit aussi sur elle l'argent que lui avait donné Dumbledore au début d'année pour ses dépenses personnelles dans le monde des sorciers.

Arrivée dans le petit village elle avait du mal à se sentir à sa place. Les gens la regardaient et étaient polis en la saluant d'un hochement de tête mais elle les voyait généralement discuter entre eux par la suite. Elle voulait acheter une bouteille à Severus pour le remercié. Après tout il l'avait porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie et n'avait rien dit sur son poignet. Elle entra dans ce qui semblait être une boutique. Elle avait du mal à savoir ce que contenait les bouteilles mais sur l'étiquette "whisky pur feu" elle reconnaît le mot whisky, elle en prit donc une bouteille.

Alors qu'elle se promenait dans la rue principale après son achat elle fut interpellée.

\- Ariana !

Elle sursauta et se retourna pour se trouver face à un homme âgé qui la dévisageait.

\- Bonjour, je pense que vous me confondez avec quelqu'un.

Ces cheveux blonds cendrés, ces yeux gris et se regard doux et triste à la fois. Abelforth Dumbledore reconnaissait les traits de sa petite sœur décédée, mais il avait devant lui une jeune femme ce que sa sœur n'avait jamais été. Il s'excusa et se présenta. Mira fit de même.

\- Je suis le professeur Mirabella de Poudlard. Vous êtes de la même famille que le directeur ?

\- Effectivement, je suis son frère. Mais venez boire un verre à mon auberge.

Elle accepta volontiers et le suivit à la tête de sanglier. L'endroit était en mauvais état et les personnes qui s'y trouvaient pour boire peu souriante. C'est là que Mira vit le tableau représentant Ariana la sœur des Dumbledore et effectivement elle lui ressemblait. Maintenant elle doutait fortement que son nom de famille soit un simple homonyme...


	8. Chapitre 8 - Elegantly Broken

A little bit of pain

A little bit of longing

Little bit of love to come our way

A little bit of fear

A little bit of hate

Little hope for the hopeless

Sur le chemin du retour Mira réfléchissait sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur la famille Dumbledore. Une histoire tragique où les deux frères ne s'étaient jamais vraiment réconciliés. Abelforth ne connaissait pas d'autres membres de sa famille qui avait le nom de Dumbledore et il trouvait cela aussi étrange que Mira porte le même nom. En tout cas la coïncidence n'était plus de mise avec ce qu'elle savait à présent mais Albus lui avait promis de tout lui dire plus tard.

Elle avait prévu d'aller directement aux appartements de Severus et cela lui fut difficile de retrouver le tableau qu'il avait vu de près. Arrivée devant elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, toquer sur un tableau lui paraissait étrange.

\- Vous désirez ?

Elle sursauta de surprise, elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude que les tableaux parlent.

\- J'aimerais voir Severus mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment signaler ma présence en fait.

Le tableau se mit à rire.

\- Ça serait bien la première fois que le professeur accueil une femme chez lui. Je vais le prévenir j'ai hâte de voir sa tête.

Après un moment Mira entendit quelqu'un râler de l'autre côté. Puis le tableau s'ouvrit.

\- Quoi ?!

Severus se pinçait le nez. Il n'avait pas apprécié la remarque que le tableau lui avait faite. Lorsqu'il regarda la personne en face de lui il fût surpris de voir Mira un grand sourire et une bouteille à la main.

\- Je ne m'y connais pas trop en alcool de sorcier mais il me semble qu'une bouteille avec le mot whisky dessus est une valeur sûre.

\- Il ne me semble pas être vôtre compagnon de beuverie professeure.

\- C'est un cadeau pour vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Et puis il me semble que cela va faire 24h non ?

Severus mit un temps à comprendre qu'elle faisait référence au sort d'illusions. Il s'écarta et laissa la jeune femme rentrer. Il prit la bouteille pour servir deux verres et en tendit un à Mira.

Elle était entrain de regarder la pièce où elle se trouvait quand elle prit le verre. Il y avait un feu de cheminée, un petit salon juste devant en velours vert et des bibliothèques le long des murs. Il y faisait assez sombre car la seule source de lumière était le feu de cheminée. Il y régnait aussi un froid glacial elle se rapprocha alors du feu.

Elle trempa les lèvres dans le whisky et le regretta instantanément. Sa gorge lui brûlait, elle comprenait le pur feu sur l'étiquette.

Le silence s'était installé entre eux. D'habitude c'était Mira qui prenait la parole et faisait la discution. Mais cette fois elle restait silencieuse, regardant les flammes de la cheminée. C'est la première fois que Severus se rendit compte qu'elle avait l'air vulnérable. La journée sa bonne humeur et son sourire lui donnait une forte prestance, elle semblait inarrêtable et elle l'impressionnait. Ici dans son salon lugubre elle semblait faire partie intégrante des murs. Elle reposa son verre après y avoir trempé à nouveau les lèvres et fait la grimace.

\- C'est gentil de me proposer un sortilège pour effacer les traces sur mon poignet.

\- Je comprends ce que ça fait d'effacer une trace du passé.

Il faisait la même chose sur son avant-bras où se trouvait la marque des ténèbres.

Il se rapprocha d'elle. C'est la première fois qu'il lui confiait quelque chose. Elle lui tendit le bras. Severus posa son verre et prit le poignet de Mira dans sa main. Ce n'était donc pas les effets des potions qui l'avait fait réagir l'autre fois. Elle déglutit, son trop grand besoin de contact physique l'agaçait. Elle ne voulait pas être guidée par des besoins primaires, elle avait déjà donné.

Severus sortit sa baguette et la passa le long de la cicatrice en incantant. Celle-ci disparue. Il avait toujours le poignet de Mira dans sa main, sachant qu'il le tenait plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Tous les deux perdus, tous les deux cachant de vieilles cicatrices qui n'étaient pas toutes visibles. Mais les pensées de Mira lui traversait la tête à mille à l'heure. Elle posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Severus et serra les doigts pensant qu'il reculerait à son contact.

\- Merci Severus.

La tension était palpable entre eux et elle se sentait faiblir. Finalement c'est elle qui recula parcourant des doigts l'endroit où se trouvait sa cicatrice.

\- Le sortilège est vraiment efficace. Mais je ne peux pas vous déranger tous les soirs pour le renouveler. Et puis ça serait comme nier une partie de moi... On se voit au repas.

Mira marcha plutôt rapidement vers la sortie. Elle ne voulait pas faire de bêtises. Une aventure même d'un soir avec un collègue pouvait compromettre l'ambiance au château. Il va vraiment falloir qu'elle sorte plus souvent ou elle va être condamnée à l'abstinence.

Le soir même on annonça le bal d'halloween. Les professeurs y assistaient en tant que chaperon.

Ses élèves ne la lâchaient plus maintenant, certains faisaient même le footing le matin avec elle. Lorsque la grande salle fût aménagée pour accueillir une vente de vêtements et accessoires pour le bal, les sorties à près-au-lard étant à présent interdite suite à une attaque, ses élèves filles voulaient absolument l'aider à trouver une robe.

Elles se disputaient pour savoir quelle couleur leur irait le mieux. Si elle devait en choisir une longue ou une courte.

\- Les filles du calme, vous serez toutes jolies peut importe la tenue que vous choisirez. Et ne laissez personne dire le contraire.

Certaines avaient des cavaliers et d'autres non. Tout cela rappelait de mauvais souvenir à Mira. Elle avait été seule au bal quand elle était au lycée et par la suite en tant qu'enseignante elle avait aussi été chaperon et la tournure des événements avait été particulière. Elle redoutait cette soirée.

\- Professeure vous devriez essayer cette robe.

Ses élèves étaient attentionnés surtout depuis l'incident qu'ils tenaient pour responsable un de leur camarade. Ils avaient besoin de se détendre lors de cette fête, d'oublier les événements qui se trament autour d'eux. Ce ne sont que des enfants et ils ne devraient jamais avoir affaire à la mort.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Crawling

Crawling in my skin

These wounds they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

Ses élèves s'étaient proposées pour l'aider à se préparer comme elles utilisaient de la magie pour le faire et elle voulait aussi se réunir indépendamment de leur maison. Elle les accueillit alors dans ses appartements.

Mira se croyait dans la scène de fin de la belle au bois dormant où des sorts fusaient dans tous les sens. Maquillage, coiffure, re changement de coiffure, épilation... Tout y passait.

Mira s'était contentée d'une robe noir longue, d'un chignon dans ses cheveux et d'un rouge à lèvres rouge. C'était sobre et élégant. Elle s'amusait de voir ses élèves s'habiller comme si leur vie en dépendaient.

Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Les filles se mirent à crier qu'elles n'étaient pas prêtes et s'affolaient. Mira sortit pour les laisser finir. Elle se retrouva devant Ernie qui la regardait de haut en bas d'un air timide. Il tenait une fleur à la main.

\- Vous êtes très belle professeure.

\- Merci Ernie. Attends de voir les filles elles sont splendides.

Ernie dansait d'un pied sur l'autre. Il n'avait invité personne au bal car il avait secrètement espéré pouvoir passer la soirée avec Mira. Il avait quand même eu le courage de lui ramener une fleur, maintenant il faudrait qu'il en ait pour lui donner. Il balbutia quelque chose en donnant finalement la fleur. Mira prit la fleur et le remercia. Elle la coinsa derrière son oreille et Ernie lui fit un grand sourire.

Les filles finirent par sortirent et rejoindre leur cavalier respectif. Ceux qui étaient seul restaient en groupe autour de Mira.

Severus discutait avec Dumbledore quand Mira entra dans la salle avec ses élèves. Elle était belle dans sa robe noire, et cela la différenciait des autres professeurs qui n'avait pas forcément fait d'effort vestimentaires comme lui.

\- Severus ?

Il reporta son attention sur Albus.

\- Désolé Albus...

\- Vous devriez l'inviter à danser ce soir.

\- Avec tout le respect que je nous porte Albus, vous n'êtes plus en position pour exiger quoi que ce soit d'autre de ma part.

\- La vie est courte, chaque moment de bonheur est bon à prendre.

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il en avait assez des discours moralisateur du directeur bien qu'il n'aurait pas à les supporter encore bien longtemps. Il devait bien s' avouer qu'il commençait à apprécier la professeure. Mais cela n'allait pas plus loin il devait se concentrer sur sa mission, sa revanche sur Voldemort, celui qui avait tué la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimé.

Mira laissa ses élèves puis se dirigea vers les autres professeurs qu'elle salua. Elle fit un grand sourire à Severus.

\- Halloween est très différent chez moi. Généralement on se déguise et on fait peur au voisin. Mais j'imagine qu'il est plus difficile de faire peur à un sorcier. Après tout cela ne servirait à rien de se déguiser en fantôme...

Elle regardait les différents fantômes de Poudlard qui volaient au dessus d'eux. Elle tourna son regard pour le planter dans celui de Severus.

\- De quoi avez vous peur Severus ?

Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre mais il fût interrompu par des élèves qui demandaient à la professeure de les rejoindre sur la piste de danse. Mira effleura son bras de ses doigts pour lui signifier qu'elle y allait. Il la regarda se déhancher sur la musique et s'amuser avec ses élèves. Ils avaient tout deux un rapport complètement différent avec l'enseignement.

Une danse plus lente commençait et les couple de danseurs se formaient. Mira commença à sortir de la piste de danse quand Ernie prit son courage à deux mains et lui demanda si elle voulait danser avec lui. Mira fût transporté plusieurs année en arrière où la même situation s'était présentée à elle.

Il s'avança vers elle tout sourire.

\- M'accorderez vous cette danse ?

Mira baissa la voix pour que personne ne puisse les entendre.

\- John tu ne vas pas danser avec ta prof devant tout le monde.

\- Je n'ai pas pu venir accompagné de ma petite amie au bal de promo je voudrais au moins lui voler une danse.

\- Cela ne se fait pas, je suis juste là pour vous surveiller.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu as mis une robe si sexy. Je ne vais pas me gêner pour te l'enlever ce soir. Aller juste une danse en tout bien tout honneur et puis j'ai tout prévu.

Il désigna d'un signe de tête ses potes qui avait invité d'autres professeurs à danser et qui avaient accepté.

\- Toi je te jure tu es incorrigible.

\- Je sais mais c'est ce que tu adores chez moi.

Mira sentait la couleur de son visage disparaître. Elle perdait tout ses moyens et n'arrivait pas à sortir un son.

Tout recommençait, tout était sa faute... Elle se sentait mal et Ernie ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. D'un coup elle fût entraînée sur la piste sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Elle retrouva sa main dans une autre et sa taille enlacé.

Mira reprenait petit à petit ses esprits, il voyait qu'elle reprenait des couleurs et sa respiration se faisait plus fluide. Elle n'allait pas faire un malaise. Severus n'avait pas su quoi faire d'autre quand il vit la professeure se décomposée devant son élève comme si elle était témoin d'une scène horrible. Il s'était placé devant Macmillan et avait pris la main de Mira pour l'emmener danser.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle dansait son partenaire dirigeant son corps de manière fluide. Elle leva les yeux et les plongea dans les yeux de Severus. Il finit par détourner le regard en regardant au loin. Comment cet homme si froid pouvait faire une chose qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant tout le monde. Déjà que ses élèves les suivaient tous deux du regard elle ne voulait pas en rajouter.

\- Voulez vous prendre l'air ?

Comment pouvait-il lire si facilement en elle ? Elle hocha la tête et il l'emmena vers l'extérieur. Il faisait froid, elle le sentait mordre se bras. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Elle fit face à Severus qui se tenait derrière elle, s'agrippa à sa robe de sorcier et pleura la tête contre sa poitrine.

Severus ne bougeait plus, il ne savait pas comment se comporter face une femme en pleur. Il la laissa alors faire. Elle continua longtemps à pleurer silencieusement contre lui...


	10. Chapitre 10 - Signals

Step out beyond the edge and start the motion

Look out below I know there's no decision, just collision

It's all arranged

Too late for me, no reason to recover

If I should choose to rise

I'm still descending, never ending

I fall, I fall

La Mira d'avant aurait fini sa soirée dans le lit de quelqu'un. C'était ce qu'elle faisait dès que les souvenirs devenaient insupportables. Mais elle n'en fit rien, elle remercia Severus et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de retourner à ses appartements.

Elle ne réussit pas à dormir cette nuit. Ni vraiment les suivantes. Elle allait mal et elle le savait mais elle ne voulait pas laisser son poste. Elle faisait son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître devant ses élèves.

Severus assistait impuissant à la longue descente aux enfers de sa collègue. Ils n'avaient pas discuté de la soirée d'Halloween et Mira avait repris son masque quotidien. Il alla trouver Albus en urgence.

\- Vous devez faire quelque chose Albus. Lui donner un congé peut être.

\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire tant qu'elle ne souhaite pas se confier.

\- Vous savez quelque chose ?

\- Je ne peux rien dire. J'ai essayé qu'elle se confie à moi mais vous semblez plus proche de cet objectif que moi.

Severus était en colère car Dumbledore ne ferait rien. Il lui mettait ça sur le dos après ce qu'il lui avait déjà demandé.

Ernie avait été quelque peu découragé suite au bal. La professeure s'était senti mal et c'est finalement Rogue qui l'avait invité à danser. Comment une femme pourrait elle être attirée par cet homme, Rogue prenait ses désir pour des réalités à tourner autour de Mira. Ernie avait voulu demander à la professeure si elle allait mieux mais sa timidité l'emporta. Il n'arrivait plus à aligner des mots en face d'elle. Ce qui était compliqué quand il était interrogé à son cours.

Mais il voulait exprimer ses sentiments et s'il ne pouvait pas le faire à voix haute il le ferait par écrit.

Mira revenait d'une promenade à l'extérieur du château, étant seule elle ne s'était pas approchée du lac. La dernière fois lui avait servi de leçon. D'être seule lui permettait de faire le point. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans sa classe elle vit qu'un parchemin était laissé sur son bureau avec une rose.

Elle pensa un instant que c'était de la part de Severus mais elle déchanta très vite.

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle donnait des cours particuliers à un élève en difficultés scolaire. John avait tout pour réussir mais se concentrait à être bon au sport et bon fêtard. Un des élèves le plus populaire du lycée. Alors quand il se mit à flirter avec Mira elle n'y prêta pas trop attention comme il faisait ça avec toutes les filles. Lorsqu'il tenta de l'embrasser il prit une gifle retentissante. Mais il multipliait les gentilles attention et faisait même en sorte d'avoir des bonnes notes mais pas trop pour ne pas arrêter les cours particulier. Mira finira pas se laisser charmer par son élève. Il représentait tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu quand elle était elle même au lycée, c'était comme prendre revanche sur ces années qui avaient été pénibles pour elle entre la mort de sa mère, l'internement de son père et l'acharnement des autres élèves contre elle.

Ernie se promenait dans les couloirs alors que la nuit était tombée sur Poudlard. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait tout de suite regretté le poème qu'il avait laissé sur le bureau de sa professeure. Il avait même essayé de le récupérer mais c'était trop tard la porte de la salle était verrouillée. Un allomora aurait ouvert la porte mais il avait trop peur de tomber sur la professeure. Alors il ruminait sa stupidité en espérant ne pas croiser Rusard dans les couloir.

Il entendit un bruit s'approchant de lui. Tout de suite il se cacha dans l'ombre en espérant ne pas être vu. Il aperçu alors une ombre qui se déplaçait en titubant. La personne était pied nue et portait un long peignoir en soie noire. Ernie reconnu la professeure Mira, elle était en nuisette prune ce qui lui fit baisser les yeux et là il vu qu'elle tenait une bouteille à la main.

Il n'osait pas l'aborder pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Il fallait mieux qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour l'informer de la situation au cas où elle aurait besoin d'aide. Il attendit qu'elle passe puis continua son chemin avec pour but cette fois de tomber sur quelqu'un.

Severus faisait sa ronde habituelle quand il surpris Ernie entrain de courir vers lui.

\- 20 point en moins pour Serdaigle pour être dehors après le couvre feu et 10 autres de moins pour avoir couru dans les couloirs monsieur Macmillan.

\- Professeur Rogue je suis content de vous avoir trouvé.

Severus haussa un sourcil pendant que l'élève reprenait sa respiration.

\- Je n'ai pas toute la nuit Macmillan vous voulez que je vous enlève encore des points.

\- C'est le professeur Mira.

Le sang de Severus se glaça il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air bien elle se dirigeait vers la tour d'astronomie.

\- Rentrez dans votre dortoir et n'en sortez plus.

Severus n'accorda pas un regard de plus à Ernie et lui passa devant en pressant l'allure. Il avait vu tous les signes mais n'avait rien fait, juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas demandé d'aide ? C'est une piètre consolation il aurait dû lui imposer de l'aide. Faire plus. Faire quelque chose. Il ne la rattrapait toujours pas. Il se mit alors à courir.

Arrivé en haut des marches au plus haut de la tour d'astronomie, il la vit. Ses cheveux blonds flottant aux vent dans la même direction que son déshabillé. Elle lui tournait le dos, regardant le vide droit devant elle.

\- Mira ?

Il se rapprochait en douceur, de peur de l'effrayer et de la voir tomber.

\- Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi on se sent appelé par le sol quand on le regarde de haut.

\- Regardez moi Mira.

Elle se tourna lentement, son équilibre étant précaire. Il remarqua la bouteille dans sa main, elle était ivre. Son visage était maculé de larmes, des traces de maquillages noires lui zébrant les joues.

\- C'est la première fois que vous m'appelez par mon prénom Severus. Je suis heureuse.

\- Je continuerai de vous appeler par votre prénom si cela vous fait plaisir.

Il voulait tout faire pour la calmer et la ramener vers lui. Mais son visage affichait du dégoût à présent.

\- Pas toi Severus, tu étais le seul à me traiter normalement. J'en ai assez des gens qui me parlent comme si j'étais une attardée !

\- Alors ne te comporte pas comme si tu en étais une !

Il était furieux contre elle. Qu'elle le mette dans une telle situation. Elle se mit à rire les larmes coulant de plus belle.

\- Je t'ai promis une place au premier rang.

Sans rien ajouter de plus elle bascula en arrière, dans le vide. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de fermer les yeux fût le visage furieux de Severus, puis plus rien.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Savior

I don't hate you

I don't hate you no

So tell me now

If this ain't love then how do we get out?

Because I don't know

That's when she said I don't hate you boy

I just want to save you while there's still something left to save

Severus veillait Mira qui était encore endormi. Il l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol. Heureusement qu'il savait voler mais il espérait que personne ne l'avait vu. Il avait préparé une potion contre la gueule de bois et n'attendait plus qu'elle ouvre les yeux à présent.

Mira se sentait nauséeuse et plutôt mal en point. Elle ouvrit les yeux péniblement et ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où elle était. Ses souvenirs revenaient petit à petit et ce n'était pas glorieux. Elle tourna la tête pour mieux voir la pièce où elle se trouvait.

\- Je me demande si je dois vous donner une potion pour votre mal de tête ou si je vous laisse comme ça pour vous donner une bonne leçon.

Son regard croisa celui de Severus qui lançait des éclaires. Il n'était pas content et elle pouvait le comprendre, il n'était pas censé se trouver là. Il soupira et lui donna une fiole à boire. Elle la prit sans dire un mot. Les effets étaient immédiat sa tête se sentait plus légère.

\- Nous vous avons laissé le temps nécessaire pour vous confier sur les soucis de vous aviez. Maintenant je ne vous laisse plus le choix, vous ne quitterez pas cette pièce tant que je ne serais pas au courant de tout. Le directeur a été mis au courant et vos cours annulés jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Les élèves ont été averti que vous étiez rentrée chez vous pour problème familial.

Elle était mise au pied du mur. Elle resserra la couverture contre elle comme le froid s'insinuait. Celle-ci était de velours vert et la pièce était sombre comme un cachot.

\- Je suis dans votre chambre ?

\- C'est la seule chose que vous trouvez à dire sur la situation ?

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et se leva du fauteuil où il était pour aller raviver le feu. La vérité c'était qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire elle ne se sentait pas mieux moralement, est ce que tout raconter l'aiderait ? Elle en doutait. Elle se mura donc dans son mutisme.

\- J'ai tout le temps qu'il faut. Et si vous ne voulez pas le faire de vous même j'irais chercher l'information moi même.

Severus était expert en legimancie, et il comptait bien l'utiliser si la Moldu décidait de ne pas parler. Dumbledore lui a donné carte blanche.

Et effectivement elle était très têtue. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle était dans sa chambre à ne rien dire, en attendant il dormait dans le canapé mais cette situation commençait à l'agacer.

Severus entra dans la chambre sans rien dire, s'assit sur le lit et brandit sa baguette sur Mira.

\- Legilimens !

Severus se trouva dans la tête de Mira, il la voyait entrain de se frayer un chemin parmi des élèves pour rentrer dans la salle de classe dont il bloquaient le passage.

\- J'aurais aimé ne jamais rentrer dans cette classe.

Une autre Mira se tenait à côté de lui, habillée de son peignoir de soie. Severus suivit la première Mira qui venait de stopper net et dont le visage perdait ses couleurs. Il regarda la raison et vit un jeune homme les pieds dans le vide, une corde lui enserrant le cou. La vrai Mira n'était pas rentrée car elle essayait de tout son possible pour oublier.

\- Je ne suis pas douée pour raconter. Mais je peux te montrer toute l'histoire.

Le paysage changea et ils se retrouvèrent dans une cours d'école. Une adolescente était entrain de se faire malmener par d'autres élèves. Elle essayait de se défendre, en griffant et mordant.

\- Regardez la folle on devrait l'interner comme son père !

Un élève lui renversa un seau d'eau glacé dessus. Elle était trempée et frigorifié. Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol en pleurant.

Le décors changea à nouveau. On voyait à présent Mira et un jeune homme se tenant la main, se comportant comme un couple. Le jeune homme était celui qu'il avait vu dans la salle de classe. Tout s'accélèra d'un coup. Mira mit fin à sa relation avec son élève, ce qui ne se passa pas très bien. Puis on revint à la salle de classe où les pompiers tentait de le réanimer. L'enterrement.

Puis des policiers arrêtèrent Mira alors qu'elle était en plein cours.

\- Les parents de John ont découvert qu'on était ensemble. Ils ont porté plainte contre moi.

Garde à vue, procès.

Mira se trouvait seul devant le juge, sans avocat. Elle ne faisait rien, juste attendre.

\- À quoi bon se défendre. Ils ne disaient que la vérité. J'ai eu une liaison avec mon élève. Quand les choses sont devenues trop compliquées j'ai tout arrêté. John c'est suicidé à cause de moi. Je méritais ce qui m'arrivait.

Puis se fût la case prison. Sur la scène suivante Mira se retrouvait sur le sol, baignant dans son sang, pâle comme un linge. Severus commençait à mieux comprendre. La dernière scène que Mira lui montra, car depuis le début c'est elle qui choisissait quels moments de sa vie lui montrer, c'était son internement en hôpital psychiatrique. Elle se trouvait seule dans une pièce blanche où les murs étaient capitonnés. La solitude, la mise en abîme avec soit même.

Ils retournèrent dans le présent. Mira tenait la tête de Severus entre ses mains et avait son front contre le sien.

\- Je cache ma douleur avec mon sourire. Mais l'histoire se répète. J'essaye de faire ce que je peux pour mes élèves mais cela ne change rien.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Mira s'écarta et le regarda dans les yeux, la colère s'emparant d'elle.

\- Pas ma faute ? N'as tu rien vu ? Rien compris ? J'ai utilisé ce gosse de manière égoïste par vengeance, pour augmenter mon estime ! Je l'ai lâché dès que c'est devenu dangereux pour moi. Et il est mort par ma faute, c'est moi qui ai noué la corde autour de son cou.

\- Sa mort était quelque chose d'égoïste. Si tu dois éprouver de la colère c'est envers lui. Car tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Severus repensais au soir où il avait tenu le corps de Lily Potter entre ses bras. Cette mort ci n'était pas égoïste, elle avait défendu son enfant. Par contre Severus était bien directement responsable de sa mort puisque c'était lui qui avait rapporté la prophétie aux oreilles de Voldemort.


	12. Chapitre 12 - Chasing Cars

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Mira resta à ruminer dans ce lit qui n'était pas le sien alors que Severus était parti se coucher. La culpabilité était difficile à vivre avec. Du point de vue de la loi elle avait fait son compte. Mais du point de vue des parents ils ne récupéreront jamais leur fils. Était elle seule responsable ? Est ce qu'il serait toujours en vie s'il ne s'était pas connu ? Ou est ce qu'il aurait tout de même effectué son geste ?

Tant de questions sans réponses, tellement de si qu'elle en était devenue folle, voulant simplement que cela s'arrête. Il lui fallait prendre de la hauteur, regarder ses émotions sans être au milieu d'elles. Accueillir ses sentiments, les voir, les reconnaître, puis les laisser s'en aller. Ne pas se fixer dessus, elle n'était pas juste ses sentiments.

De manière factuelle elle avait besoin de ressentir de la joie. Juste pour se savoir capable d'en ressentir. Elle pensait qu'elle avait utilisé ses ébats d'un soir pour simplement oublier. Mais c'était plus que ça. Se réhabituer à ressentir du bonheur, sans avoir de trop grosse conséquences ou contraintes autour. Quelque chose de simple et qu'elle n'avait pas eu de mal à trouver. Comme un bon carré de chocolat.

Elle savait ce qu'elle avait en tête mais il y avait un risque de conséquences.

\- Au diable les conséquences...

Elle se leva du lit et tourna en rond dans la chambre pour se donner un peu de contenance. Un coup rapide et efficace, pas plus. Elle tendit la main vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il y avait une lumière tamisée dans le salon grâce à la cheminée. Elle avança en silence jusqu'au canapé où devait se trouver Severus. Il était allongé sur celui-ci entrain de lire un livre .

Il sentit la présence de Mira et leva les yeux du livre. Elle s'approcha sans dire un mot passa sa jambe par-dessus lui et s'assit sur ses cuisses. Il était comme hypnotisé, mais son corps réagissait plus vite que son cerveau. Mira lui prit le livre des mains et se pencha pour le poser sur le sol. Il sentait son corps allongé sur le sien, ses cheveux détachés lui chatouiller le cou. Elle se repositionna sur lui et il dû se mordre la langue pour ne faire aucun bruit.

Mira laissa tous le temps qu'il fallait à Severus pour la repousser. Mais il n'en fit rien. Lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains remonter sur ses cuisses elle prit cela comme un consentement de sa part.

Mira ne resta pas quand ce fût fini. Elle était haletante et s'accrochait à ce sentiment d'euphorie. Ils n'avaient pas échangé une seule parole et leurs bouches ne s'étaient pas touchées une seule fois. Pas de sentiments, pas d'intimité, pas de complications. Elle avait quitté les appartements de Severus pour retourner dans les siens. Cette nuit là elle dormit comme un bébé.

Le lendemain matin Mira se réveilla en pleine forme. Elle se forçait à avoir des pensées positives, le magnifique paysage qu'elle voyait par sa fenêtre, le grand soleil associé à la fraîcheur du temps. Elle enfila un survêtement pour aller courir. Quand elle arriva dehors elle fût surprise de voir que certains de ses élèves continuaient à courir sans elle. Ça lui mit du bôme au cœur de voir l'impacte positif qu'elle pouvait avoir sur les autres. Ses élèves l'accueillirent heureux de la revoir. Aucun d'eux ne lui posa de questions sur son absence.

Elle arriva en sueur au petit déjeuner et prit place à côté de Severus.

\- Bonjour Severus.

Il releva la tête de son journal. Et esquissa un rapide sourire.

\- Bonjour... Mira. Comment allez vous ?

Elle se servit une tasse de thé fumante et soupira.

\- Je ne vais pas mentir, Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour... Mais j'essaye de me focaliser sur du positif. Une bonne tasse de thé bien chaude après avoir couru dans le froid par exemple. Et vous, comment allez vous Severus ? Bien dormi je présume ?

Severus ne savait pas si elle faisait référence au fait qu'il avait enfin pu dormir dans son lit ou à ce qu'il s'était passé avant. Il se contenta de se racler la gorge alors que Dumbledore avait porté son attention sur eux.

\- Je suis ravi de vous revoir Mira, vous nous avez terriblement manqué.

\- J'ai eu des échos de mes élèves effectivement. Je leur manquais terriblement durant le cours repris par Cuthbert. Ils ont fini par devoir faire des recherches tous seuls.

\- Pourriez vous venir dans mon bureau après les cours. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas pris une tasse de thé ensemble. Enfin sauf si Severus ne vous y autorise pas.

Severus s'étrangla dans son café et en renversa sur son journal. Mira ne pu s'empêcher de retenir son rire ce qui lui valu un regard noir en guise de réponse.

\- Bien volontiers Albus.

Les élèves étaient soulagés de la retrouver en cours. Elle s'excusa de son absence et certifia qu'elle ferait en sorte que cela ne les pénalise pas sur le programme de l'année. A la fin du cours elle demanda à Ernie de rester. Il fallait qu'elle ait une conversation avec lui après qu'elle ait deviné qu'il était l'auteur de la lettre.

Ernie se sentait mal. Il savait la raison pour laquelle sa professeure lui demandait de rester. Il prit les devant et s'inclina en face d'elle, surtout pour ne pas avoir à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé professeure, ma lettre était déplacée. Je vous présente toute mes excuses.

Il n'entendit aucune réponse de sa part, il risqua alors de relever la tête. Mira le regardait avec un faible sourire triste.

\- J'ai été flattée de ta lettre et elle était bien écrite. Mais je ne partage pas ces sentiments. Je suis ton professeur et s'était effectivement déplacé de ta part. Je traite tous mes élèves de la même manière et si j'ai à un quelconque moment eu un geste ou une remarque déplacée envers toi je m'en excuse.

Il secoua les mains.

\- Non, non ! Vous n'avez rien fait.

\- Bien alors l'incident est clos. Tu peux t'en aller Ernie.

Ernie se dirigea vers la sortie voyant que le professeur Rogue se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et le regardait d'un air mauvais.

\- Si vous étiez aussi assidu à mes cours monsieur Macmillan vous seriez peut-être moins bête.

Il se dépêcha de sortir de peur de s'attirer une retenue ou des points en moins.

\- Vous étiez obligé de lui faire une remarque.

Mira dit cela plutôt sur le ton de l'affirmation que de la question.

\- C'était donc sa déclaration qui fût le déclancheur.

\- Seriez vous jaloux Severus qu'un élève me fasse tant d'effet ? Pourtant vous n'avez rien à lui envier de ce que j'ai vu hier soir.

Elle vit le visage de Severus blanchir, il grogna et se tourna dans un mouvement de cape vers la sortie. Avant de passer la porte il lança.

\- Dumbledore vous attend à la tête de sanglier à près-au-lard.

Puis il sortit sans rien ajouter.


	13. Chapitre 13 - Mr Sandman

Sandman, I'm so alone

Don't have nobody to call my own

Please turn on your magic beam

Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream

Mira se tenait devant la porte de la tête de sanglier. Lorsqu'elle abaissa la poignée celle-ci resta verrouillée. Elle se demanda alors si Severus ne lui avait pas fait une blague mais il n'était pas du genre à en faire. Il était tellement sérieux que chacunes se ses allusions scabreuses le faisait grogner ou renverser son café. Mira se mit à rire toute seule. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte elle chassa ses pensées de la main. Une seule fois, pas plus, pas de complications.

Mira fini par frapper à la porte, après tout on l'attendait.

\- On est fermé !

Elle insista et Abelforth finit par lui ouvrir de mauvaise humeur.

\- Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? On est...

Il s'interrompit en voyant la jeune femme, se racla la gorge et s'écarta pour la laisser rentrer. L'intérieur était toujours sombre et crasseux, Dumbledore était assis seul à un table et il invita Mira à prendre place en face de lui. Abelforth prit place à côté d'elle lui jetant des regards en coin.

\- Ma chère Mira je dois vous avouer que je ne vois ai pas embauché par pure altruisme...

Abelforth se mit à grogner. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier son frère.

\- Votre grand père était en fait le fils de notre sœur. Celle ci étant très jeune nous avons mis l'enfant en adoption.

\- Tu l'as mis en adoption tu veux dire Albus !

\- Abelforth on en a déjà discuté. Mère ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'un nouveau née en plus de notre sœur.

\- On aurait pu s'en occuper ou retrouver la famille de l'enfoiré qui l'a mise enceinte !

\- Ariana n'a jamais voulu révéler qui s'était.

Mira les coupa dans leur dispute.

\- Cela fait donc de moi votre arrière petite nièce. Pourquoi ne pas vous êtres présenté plus tôt ? Mon père a été seul et sans famille après la mort de mon grand père et moi même j'ai été seule à la suite de son internement.

Abelforth foudroya son frère du regard.

\- C'était compliqué, le monde des sorciers n'est pas simple et peut être dangereux.

\- Et qu'est ce qui a changé ? Il me semble que c'est toujours dangereux.

\- Et bien...

\- Il voulait égoïstement te connaître avant de mourir pour avoir la conscience tranquille !

Mira resta un instant à digérer l'information. Elle avait de la famille, non folle et vivante... Enfin plus pour très longtemps apparemment.

\- Le peu que j'ai appris sur ma famille c'est que mon grand père fou a tué ma grand mère alors que mon père était adolescent et que lorsque ma mère est morte d'un accident mon père a fini à l'asile. Qu'est il arrivé à mon arrière grand mère ?

Albus et Abelforth échangèrent un drôle de regard. Elle comprit qu'ils se demandaient s'ils devaient lui dire la vérité ou non. Albus soupira résigné, il savait ce qu'elle avait enduré dernièrement mais si on ne lui disait pas la vérité maintenant elle risquait de ne jamais la connaître. Il lui raconta alors l'histoire d'Ariana, le fait qu'elle était malade et ne maîtrisait pas sa magie, comment elle a caché le fait d'être enceinte et le choix d'Albus à la naissance du petit garçon. Comment Ariana avait tué sa mère dans un accès de rage et comment elle était morte au milieu d'une altercation entre les deux frères et un autre sorcier.

Mira prenait peur car on aurait dit que l'histoire se répétait à chaque génération. Est ce qu'elle était destiné à avoir quelqu'un proche d'elle mourir par sa faute et devenir folle ? N'était ce pas ce qui lui était déjà arrivé ? Était ce donc son destin ? Sa malédiction ?

Albus voyait les questions se poser dans les yeux de son arrière petite nièce.

\- Tu as effectivement une pré disposition à avoir des soucis mentaux dû à tes antécédents mais ce n'est pas une fatalité. C'est d'ordre magique et il faut juste que je trouve la bonne potion pour guérir cela.

\- Donc il y a bien quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Quelque chose indépendant de moi ?

\- Oui et non. Je suspecte une magie brute résiliente qui rend fou, mais je n'ai pas fait de test.

\- Testez sur moi alors ! Vous me devez bien ça ! Je ne veux pas devenir folle ou faire du mal autour de moi. Vous savez que mon grand père a tué sa femme et que mon père conduisait au moment de l'accident de ma mère. Ce n'était pas des accidents, ils étaient responsables et cela va m'arriver aussi !

Abelforth posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mira pour la consoler. elle n'avait pas remarqué que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Les choses auraient pu être tellement différente si ses oncles s'étaient fait connaitre de sa famille. Peut être des vies auraient telles pu être sauvé, peut être ... peut être ... Mais on ne pouvait rien faire sur le passé, ce qu'on peut faire c'est influer sur le présent en espérant modifier le futur.

\- D'accord Mira. Je te tiendrais au courant de ma progression et lorsque nous aurons quelque chose à tester.

\- Tu n'as pas réussit à sauver notre sœur, qu'est ce qu'il te fait croire que cela serait différent maintenant ?

\- L'espoir...

Mira avait laisser les deux frères se disputer. Elle se sentait étrangère à leur querelle même en étant partiellement le sujet. Elle promis à Abelforth de revenir le voir pour qu'il lui parle de son arrière grand mère à qui elle ressemblait tant. L'heure du dinner était passé mais elle n'avait pas faim. Toutes les choses qu'elle avait appris lui avait coupé l'appétit.

Elle comprit au dernier moment où ses jambes l'avait emmenée. Décidément elle avait bien du mal à respecter ses propres principes. Une seule et unique fois... Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance il n'était pas là, ou la repousserait en lui riant au nez. Étonnement cette éventualité lui faisait un pincement au cœur.

Il fallait qu'elle parte, maintenant... Mais elle s'entendit dire au tableau.

\- Est ce que Severus est là ?

Elle se maudit elle-même, et se sentit furieuse. Non vraiment elle était pathétique... Le tableau avait dû faire encore une remarque déplacée car elle entendit la voix de Severus gronder. Elle avait encore une chance de partir mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se convaincu intérieurement que c'était du sexe pour du sexe rien de plus même si elle appréciait Severus cela n'ira pas plus loin, son cœur était froid et ne pouvait aimer personne.

Quand Severus ouvrit la porte il savait qu'il allait trouver Mira le tableau avait été assez explicite là dessus. Il savait aussi qu'elle venait pour se servir de lui pour oublier ce qui la tracasse pour avoir un moment où les problèmes et les sentiments étaient mis de côté. Mais il se servait aussi d'elle, il savait que ce qu'il faisait était dangereux et qu'il pouvait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances du jour au lendemain, alors si quelqu'un était prêt à ne pas regarder ce qu'il est et était, pour lui apporter un peu de chaleur dans ces cachots il n'allait pas le repousser.

Pas de complication, pas de conséquence.


	14. Chapitre 14 - Where's My Love

Mais s'est-elle enfuit? Où s'est-elle enfuit? Où est-elle?

If she ran away, if she ran away, come back home

Just come home

Cela n'avait pas été une seule et unique fois. Toute la rage qu'elle éprouvait envers elle même elle s'en servit contre lui. Elle était épuisée mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'endorme ici. Elle se releva difficilement puis jeta un regard vers Severus. Il s'était déjà endormi, la couverture ne lui couvrant que la jambe droite jusqu'au nombril. Il avait l'air si calme, si serein. Elle se pencha à quelques centimètres de son visage le regardant de plus près. Elle ferma les yeux se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure.

Severus sentait les cheveux de Mira lui chatouiller les joues, son souffle chaud pénétrant ses narines en même temps que son odeur. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer.

Les jours suivant Mira était de très mauvaise humeur, elle se sentait prise dans la toile de son propre jeu. Elle évitait Severus le plus possible, prenant ses repas dans son bureau. Les élèves étaient excités de l'approche des fêtes de Noël, du bal qui serait donnés dans le grand hall et des vacances qui suivaient. Dumbledore avait annoncé que cela serait un bal masqué . Mira se souvenait encore du bal d'halloween et elle ne voulait pas y assister. Mais Albus avait été catégorique pas de passe droit tout le monde devait y participer il y tenait vraiment et elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. Après tout Abelforth avait évoqué le fait qu'il était mourant. Elle n'avait pas discuté du sujet avec lui mais il faudrait qu'elle le fasse. Même si elle était préoccupée par ses propres problèmes elle ne pouvait pas ignorer les personnes autour d'elle.

Le soir du bal Mira riait encore devant son miroir. Elle avait demandé le coup de main d'une élève pour l'aider dans son costume et celui-ci était parfait.

Cela agaçait Severus d'aller à ce bal de Noël surtout déguisé. Il n'avait fait aucun effort et avait juste mis un simple masque blanc sans plus de fioriture. Il devait avouer que ces dernier jour il était plutôt triste, Mira l'évitait comme la peste et cela lui manquait de ne plus avoir de discution avec elle lors des repas. Il pensait pouvoir la voir ce soir mais il n'avait pas pu la distinguer parmi toutes les personnes déguisées.

Mira s'amusait comme une folle, elle avait une troupe d'élèves autour d'elle qui papillonnait des yeux.

\- Je suis désolé gentes dames mais mon cœur est pris et je ne saurais ternir l'honneur de cet amour.

\- Une seule danse, je suis sûr qu'elle vous pardonnera.

\- Une aussi jolie demoiselle ne devrait pas perdre son temps avec moi, vous méritez de danser avec quelqu'un qui vous estimera à votre juste valeur.

Ses élèves gloussèrent. D'accord ce n'était pas très fair-play pour elles mais Mira ne faisait rien de mal. Et puis cela donnera peut être un coup de fouet aux autres garçons qui n'osaient pas les inviter à danser. Quant à elle, aucun garçon ne l'approchera. Elle était en costume trois pièces avec une cape. Ses cheveux avait été raccourci par magie pour lui donner une coupe de garçon, de même sa poitrine avait été camouflé et sa taille augmentée cette fois sans magie avec des talonnettes. Un simple masque noir complétait sa tenue. Le parfait jeune élève élégant et distingué. Elle ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs aux jeunes filles car cela aurait été cruelle de sa part, elle avait donc inventé cette histoire d'amour inconditionnel. Mais apparemment cela ne la rendait que plus irrésistible, la prochaine fois elle se déguisera en vieillard. Elle accepta de danser avec certaines d'entre elles qui ne cherchaient rien de plus que de profiter de la musique. Elle alla même inviter Poppy, mais celle-ci ne fût pas dupe longtemps.

\- Vous savez en tant qu'infirmière j'ai aussi étudié l'anatomie et je remarque que vous bougez de manière à supporter un poids sur l'avant qu'on ne voit pas. Et puis un si joli jeune homme aurait capté mon attention avant.

Mira ria mais Poppy et elle profitèrent de la danse et s'amusèrent.

Durant tout le long de la soirée Severus avait bu verres sur verres. Heureusement que celle-ci se termina car il ne pouvait pas surveiller des élèves plus longtemps. Mira n'était pas venue de toute la soirée. Sûrement pour éviter de reproduire ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois. Alors qu'il rentrait vers ses appartements il croisa un jeune homme. Il se souvenu que ce jeunot avait attiré la convoitise de toutes les élèves. Même Poppy avait été charmé. Il ne savait pas qui était caché derrière le masque mais c'est sur lui qu'il passera ses nerfs.

\- Déclinez votre maison pour que j'y enlève des points pour oisiveté dans les couloirs.

Le jeune homme le regarda étonné puis une lueur de malice traversa ses yeux. Il n'allait pas répondre.

\- Puisqu'il en est ainsi vous allez en retenu avec moi immédiatement.

Il prit le garçon par le bras et le conduisit dans son bureau. La il lui désigna des chaudrons à nettoyer.

\- Vous pourrez partir quand tout sera fini.

Mira ne bougea pas, ce n'était pas bien de tourner en bourrique son collègue mais s'était plus fort qu'elle.

\- Vous avez bu professeur ?

Severus haussa les sourcil, cet élève osait lui tenir tête. Il le toisa de toute sa hauteur se rapprochant le plus possible de lui.

\- Vous voulez être puni pour le reste de l'année. J'ai aussi des yeux de tritons à trier et des bocaux à dépoussiérer.

\- Vous prenez vos élèves pour des femmes de ménages ?

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez, décidément il allait perdre patience. Il menaça de sa baguette cet élèves si sûr de lui, le faisant reculer contre la porte. Il effleura de la main quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas et c'est ainsi qu'il compris. Il plaqua ses deux mains de chaque côté, collant Mira entre le mur et son corps. Elle poussa un hoquet de surprise. Il se pencha pour lui parler dans le creux de l'oreille.

\- Vous vous êtes bien amusée ? Je n'aime pas qu'on se paye ma tête.

D'un coup de baguette il lui déboutonna sa chemise et lança un sort qui annula la dissimulation de sa poitrine et de ses cheveux.

Mira était fiévreuse. Elle l'avait effectivement tourné en ridicule, et provoqué intentionnellement. Severus lui prit le menton entre les mains, lui enleva son masque et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Arrêtez de m'éviter Mira.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous voulez me voir plus souvent ?

\- Arrêtez de jouer.

Elle se colla contre lui et lui susurra à l'oreille.

\- Nous sommes deux adultes consentant Severus, c'est tout ce que j'ai à offrir.

Pour ponctuer sa phrase elle lui mordit l'oreille. Il la plaqua violemment contre la porte lui montrant sa réceptivité. Elle posa sa main sur la poitrine et le repoussa lentement.

\- Mais vous êtes ivre professeur, je préfère quand mon partenaire a toutes ses facultés.

Severus explosa de rire. Cela surprit tellement Mira qu'elle sursauta. Elle sentit quelque chose se réchauffer en elle et cela la déstabilisa.

\- On se voit au petit déjeuner Mira. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Severus.


	15. Chapitre 15 - Canta Per Me

La vita dell'amore

Dilette del cor mio

O felice, tu anima mia

Canta addagio...

C'était les vacances de Noël et beaucoup d'élèves et de professeurs rentraient chez eux. Mira n'avait nul part où aller, elle décida alors de rester au château et de profiter de la quiétude pour se reposer. Elle n'évitait plus Severus et ils se rejoignaient aux repas pour parler de choses et d'autres.

\- Bonjour Severus.

\- Bonjour Mira.

\- Vous ne rentrez pas dans votre famille pour Noël ?

\- Je n'ai pas de famille à retrouver. Et vous, vous ne retournez pas dans le monde des Moldus ?

\- Pour m'affaler sur un canapé devant des films d'amour de Noël ? Très peu pour moi j'ai déjà donné. Et puis ma seule famille est ici, ce qu'il me fait penser que je n'ai pas encore fait mes achats de Noël. Je ne sais pas comment faire alors qu'Amazon ne livre pas dans le coin.

\- Amazon ?

\- C'est une boutique sur internet. Je choisis ce que je veux acheter et je le reçois par la poste.

\- Nous pourrions aller faire vos achats à près-au-lard.

\- Nous ? Vous seriez prêt à m'accompagner en ville ? C'est inattendu...

\- Oubliez ce que j'ai dit...

\- Sûrement pas. On pourrait y aller après le petit déjeuner et manger quelque chose là bas.

Severus soupira en se frottant l'arrête du nez.

\- Vous voulez m'entendre dire s'il vous plaît ? S'il vous plaît Severus accompagnez moi à près-au-lard.

Elle le regarda en papillonnant des yeux.

\- Arrêtez ça tout de suite. Je vous accompagnerai, après tout je vous l'ai proposé...

Mira fit un grand sourire à Severus qui lui pinça le cœur. N'importe qui aurait fondu avec un tel sourire lui étant adressé. Mais Severus ne pouvait pas se laisser tenter, sa mission passait avant tout. Prendre du bon temps sans conséquences oui, mais rien de plus, il ne devait pas laisser des sentiments naître en lui. Cela ne deviendrait que plus difficile.

\- Je vais mettre quelque chose de plus chaud pour sortir. On se retrouve dans le hall !

Severus vit Mira dévaler les escaliers à sa rencontre. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il attendait.

\- Je suis désolée je me suis aperçue que je n'avais rien de très chaud en fait... J'ai dû faire avec les moyens du bord.

Elle portait une jupe courte avec des collant en laine et des bottes, ainsi qu'un bonnet et une écharpe par dessus un manteau en cuir.

\- Vous allez attraper la mort comme ça...

\- Mes élèves sont bien en jupe dehors par ce temps.

\- Il y a des sortilèges sur les vêtements pour les rendre plus chaud.

\- Ah... Et bien je n'ai rien prévu pour un temps pareil dans ma valise. J'imagine que vous ne connaissez pas le sort ?

\- Est ce que j'ai l'air d'une couturière ?

Mira se mit à exploser de rire. Elle imaginait Severus entrain de coudre des vêtements, un peu à la jean Paul Gautier. Il grogna et sortit par la grande porte. Elle le suivit en essayant de calmer son imagination.

Ils marchaient tranquillement sur le chemin enneigé vers près-au-lard, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'être emprunté très souvent. Severus semblait sur le qui vive, étant attentif à tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

\- Je doute qu'un strangulos sorte de la neige pour se jeter sur moi.

Severus ne répondit rien.

\- Moi qui croyais que vous m'accompagnez pour passer du bon temps avec moi, apparemment j'ai tout faux. Vous êtes juste là pour vérifier que je ne me fasse pas attaquer. Je promet de ne pas toucher de collier maléfique aujourd'hui.

Il l'ignorait toujours et pressait même le pas. Mira accéléra alors pour éviter de se faire distancer, même si elle pouvait suivre les traces de ses pas dans la neige elle préférait ne pas le perdre des yeux comme elle avait du mal à voir le chemin.

Elle tendit le bras et attrapa celui de Severus pour le passer en dessous. Il se stoppa net.

\- Qu'est ce que...

\- Vous allez trop vite, et puis cela fait bizarre de marcher derrière vous. On dirait que je suis une élève puni. Pas que je n'aimerai pas jouer ce rôle dans d'autre circonstances.

Severus ne disait pas un traître mot. Il n'avait jamais eu de femme à son bras. Il sentait l'étau se refermer sur lui, il appréciait de sentir ce poids sur son bras.

\- Bien entendu si vous avez peur des commérages vous pourrez toujours dire que j'étais trop maladroite à glisser sur la neige que vous avez dû proposer votre bras.

\- Les commérages ne m'intéressent pas.

\- Et bien moi non plus ça tombe bien.

Ils entrèrent en silence dans le village bras dessus bras dessous. Il était calme et peu de monde se promenait dans les rues. Ils firent plusieurs boutiques et Severus fût reconnaissant que Mira n'était pas le genre de femme à flâner. Elle savait ce qu'elle ne voulait pas passait à la suite. Elle fit quelques plaisanteries sur des babioles magique qu'elle trouvait étrange. Puis se fût l'heure de manger. Severus proposa de se rendre aux trois balais mais elle avait une meilleur idée. Elle se dirigea vers la tête de sanglier.

\- Vous êtes sûr Mira ? Cet endroit n'est pas très bien fréquenté.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et poussa la porte. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas de clients, juste quelques irréductibles qui commençaient à boire à cet heure de la journée. Abelforth leva les yeux du verre qu'il était entrain d'essuyer, il lui fit un grand sourire et vint à leurs rencontres. Il sera Mira dans ses bras et fit un simple signe de tête à Severus.

\- Mira je suis ravit de vous revoir. Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ?

\- Est ce que vous auriez quelque chose à manger ?

\- Bien entendu, venez dans mon salon je vais demander à l'elfe de maison de vous apporter quelque chose.

Lorsqu'ils furent seul dans le salon Severus interrogea Mira d'un regard.

\- Je vous avait dit que toute ma famille était ici. Je suis l'arrière petite nièce d'Abelforth. Raison pour laquelle je n'emploie pas mon nom de famille à l'école, on se comporterait différemment avec moi.

Severus la regardait étonné. Albus avait eu un enfant caché ? Voyant les interrogations dans le regard de son collègue elle rit, ayant délibérément tournée sa phrase pour qu'il se pose cette question.

\- Non je suis aussi l'arrière petite nièce d'Albus. Mon arrière grand mère était leur sœur Ariana.

Cela expliquait maintenant beaucoup de choses aux yeux de Severus. Elle était liée par le sang au directeur et elle lui rappelait sa défunte sœur. Ce n'était pas juste un coup politique pour avoir un Moldu en tant que professeur à Poudlard. C'était sa dernière chance pour rattraper des erreurs du passé et surtout de voir sa descendance, même si elle n'était pas en ligne directe. Il savait peu de choses sur la sœur d'Albus, elle était malade et est morte jeune. Il n'était pas au courant qu'elle avait eu un enfant.


	16. Chapitre 16 - Still Alive

I have changed, I have changed

Just like you, just like you

For how long, for how long must I wait?

I know there's something wrong

Your concrete heart isn't beating

And I've tried to make it come alive

No shadows, just red lights

Now I'm here to rescue you

C'était le soir de Noël et tout le monde qui était resté à l'école se retrouvait à la même table pour profiter du délicieux repas.

Severus regardait du coin de l'œil Mira qui était en pleine discution avec Poppy sur les remèdes Moldu et sorcier contre les indigestions et les crises de foies. Il se souvenait de leur discution qu'ils avaient eu avec Alberfoth lorsqu'ils avaient été à près-au-lard.

Abelforth venait d'apporter de quoi manger et s'était attablé avec eux. Laissant ses habitués se servir tout seul. Il se tourna vers Severus.

\- C'est donc vous qui vous occupez de trouver un remède pour Mira.

Il le regarda étonné, ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait. Mira quant à elle continuait de manger tranquillement comme ci de rien était.

\- Le remède ?

\- La potion d'annulation de magie.

\- Je suis bien entrain de travailler sur une potion de ce genre mais quel est le lien avec le professeur Mira ?

Mira s'essuya la bouche et répondit d'un hochement de tête au regard désolé d'Abelforth.

\- Mon frère ne changera donc jamais, toujours à cacher des choses...Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Il se leva de table et quitta la pièce vraisemblablement en colère. Severus concentra son attention sur Mira, attendant de celle-ci qu'elle explique la situation.

Maintenant il savait la raison pour laquelle il faisait des recherches sur cette potion. Mira était une bombe à retardement. Elle pouvait à tout moment basculer dans la folie et faire du mal à quelqu'un. C'était une course contre la montre. Sa recherche se portait sur la manière d'annuler toute la magie présente dans le corps, pour cela il essayait diverses combinaisons d'ingrédients connus pour leur effet de neutralisation de la magie de même que des combinaisons de préparation. Il y avait énormément de possibilité et il ne savait pas s'il aurait trouvé quelque chose avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

\- Vous avez l'air si sérieux Severus souriez un peu !

Il haussa les sourcils, décidément sourire n'avait pas l'air de faire partie de ses expressions facial.

\- Oubliez vos soucis, c'est Noël, les problèmes auront bien assez le temps de revenir après le nouvel an.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et leva son verre rempli d'alcool. Ce geste fût remarqué de tous.

\- Trinquons à ce que nous avons en ce moment ! De la bonne nourriture, un toit sur notre tête et une bonne compagnie, que demandez de plus. Santé !

Tout le monde leva leurs verres en l'air.

\- Santé !

Severus quant à lui sentait la chaleur de la main de Mira sur la sienne. Il ne pouvait décrocher son regard de son profile. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir, il avait déjà vu quelqu'un, à qui il tenait, mort dans ses bras. Un deuxième échec était impossible. A la fin du repas il rentra dans ses appartements, il fallait qu'il travail plus dur. Il alla à son labo et relu ses recherches. Il fallait qu'il trouve.

Mira voulait rejoindre Severus mais Albus l'intercepta pour lui parler.

\- Je suis heureux de passer ce Noël avec vous Mira. J'aurais aimer passer plus de temps avec vous pour apprendre à vous connaître.

\- Nous n'en avons pas discuté mais vous êtes mourant n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, il ne me reste plus longtemps effectivement. Mais j'ai assez vécu ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Je m'intéresse peu à ce qu'il se passe dans le monde de la magie. Mais je sais que j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter et si vous n'êtes plus là pour protéger Poudlard les élèves risquent d'en souffrir.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. J'ai tout prévu même après ma mort.

\- Et j'imagine que je n'ai pas à connaître vos plans ? Vous êtes toujours comme ça à cacher des choses aux gens qui vous entoure ? On dirait de la manipulation... Vous n'avez rien dit à Severus à mon sujet et pourtant vous le faites travailler sur mon remède...

\- Je sais que c'est déroutant mais le moins de personnes sont au courant et mieux c'est. Je vous demande de me faire confiance.

\- Après tout, ai je le choix ?

\- Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre Severus et vous ?

Mira le regarda les yeux grand ouvert, et étonnée de la tournure que prenait la discussion.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je sais que vous êtes deux adultes mais...

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite Albus. Je peux vous faire une confiance aveugle par contre je ne permettrais pas qu'on me dicte ce que je dois faire ou non, cela me regarde et j'espère que la confiance est une chose réciproque.

\- Bien-sûr, je suis désolé Mira si je vous ai offusqué.

Même s'il s'excusait cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il y avait pensé et cela la mettait dans une rage folle. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas dans un état à avoir une relation, qui plus est avec un collègue et Severus avait aussi autre chose à faire, elle avait bien remarqué que le directeur l'utilisait pour ses plans. Mais elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait dit, de tout oublier pendant Noël.

Elle se retrouva à nouveau devant le tableau menant aux appartements de Severus.

\- Joyeux Noël ! Vous pourriez ne pas lui faire de remarques cette fois ? J'aimerai qu'il soit de bon humeur, enfin de la meilleure humeur possible.

Pas de grognement, pas de Hurlements. Le tableau s'ouvrit mais il n'y avait personne derrière.

\- Il est dans son laboratoire vous pouvez le rejoindre.

Elle avança dans le salon et se dirigea vers la seule porte qu'elle n'avait pas emprunté. Elle se retrouva dans un sombre laboratoire remplis d'étagères avec différent bocaux dont les contenues n'étaient pas très ragoûtant. Severus se tenait au centre, baguette à la main, entrain vraisemblablement de mélanger sa potion. Elle s'approcha de lui sans rien dire, le regardant continuer. C'était fascinant, un peu comme regarder quelqu'un entrain de cuisiner dans un concours de cuisine prestigieux. Tous ses gestes étaient précis comme une danse, il savait quoi prendre où.

A un moment donné la préparation commença à dégager une forte mauvaise odeur. Severus grogna et jeta un sort qui fit disparaître la potion.

\- Vous travaillez le soir de Noël ?

\- C'est ça où vous deviendrez folle.

Elle fût surprise de la colère de Severus. Elle posa alors sa main sur son bras pour le forcer à se tourner vers elle.

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce que j'ai dit. De tout oublier pour Noël jusqu'au nouvel an.

Sa main remonta le long de son bras pour atteindre l'arrière de la tête de Severus. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et approcha le visage de Severus du sien. Elle sentait son souffle chaud, saccadé de colère, sur ses lèvres.

Severus aurait eu tout le loisir de tout arrêter, de la repousser. Mais sa rage le rendait incontrôlable, il allait la perdre aussi, ses recherches ne mènent à rien. Si pour un instant il pouvait... Sans rien penser... En oubliant tout...

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser passionné. Assoiffé l'un de l'autre dans cette bulle de surcis qu'ils s'étaient créés.


	17. Chapitre 17 - Everybody

Everybody, everybody wants to love

Everybody, everybody wants to be loved

C'était le matin de Noël et tout était calme et paisible. Mira sentait une respiration dans son cou et un bras sur son ventre. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas senti depuis une éternité. Elle se retourna pour se trouver face au visage se Severus qui était entrain d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Joyeux Noël.

\- Joyeux Noël Mira.

\- Est ce que cela ne serait pas un soupçon de sourire que je vois là ?

Severus ravala son sourire et grogna en guise de réponse en fermant les yeux. Oui il s'était laissé emporter par le moment. Qui ne serait pas heureux de se réveiller au côté d'une jolie femme. Non il ne pouvait pas se convaincre de cela. Lui, personnellement était heureux de se réveiller à côté de Mira, il fallait qu'il arrête de se voiler la face. Elle leur offrait 7 jours ensemble, sans questions, sans complications. Au bout de ses 7 jours tout reviendrait dans l'ordre et il se concentrera sur sa mission et sur le remède.

Mira voyait son collègue en plein débat intérieur. Elle le renversa sur le dos et lui monta dessus.

\- Ne te pose pas toutes ces questions, profite.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser et il l'attirat contre lui l'encerclant de ses bras pour approfondir ce baiser. Mira se mit à rire comme une adolescente.

\- Je propose un petit-déjeuner au lit cela te convient ?

Severus se releva en position assise en gardant toujours Mira dans ses bras. Il aperçu par dessus son épaule les cadeaux au pied du lit. Cette monticule de cadeau n'était sûrement pas pour lui.

\- Il va falloir que tu ouvre tous tes paquets avant.

\- Mes paquets ?

Mira se retourna pour regarder au pied du lit.

\- Mais on est dans ta chambre cela ne peut pas être les miens.

\- C'est Noël, les paquets savent toujours où te trouver.

\- Et pourquoi cela ne serait pas les tiens ?

\- Tu me poses réellement cette question ?

Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres puis se leva pour aller regarder ça de plus près. Elle en déballa quelques uns et trouva diverses sucreries, chocolats et choses bonne à manger.

\- Je crois que mes élèves m'envoient le message que je suis trop maigre, ou sinon ils veulent plus de sport à la rentrée.

Elle en ouvrit un autre contenant un remède pour la crise de foie, et une potion de bonne mine.

\- Poppy a pensé à mes lendemains matin.

Elle eu un livre sur les histoires et légendes du monde magique de la part d'Albus. Puis elle ouvrit un autre paquet pour découvrir une cape de sorcier. Le tissu était dou au touché et léger à porter. Quand elle la mit sur ses épaules elle sentait une douce chaleur l'enrober. Elle se leva pour regarder comment elle tombait.

\- Merci je l'adore.

\- Comment peux tu savoir si cela vient de moi ?

\- Car tu es le seul à m'avoir accompagné dans la boutique où je l'avais vu. Je ne pensais pas que tu faisais attention à ce genre de choses.

\- Je t'ai juste pris quelque chose de chaud...

Elle ramassa d'autres paquets sur le sol.

\- Les autres sont pour toi.

Il haussa un sourcil. Les autres ? Il n'avait jamais eu plus d'un cadeau à Poudlard. Celui du directeur avec l'Almanach des potions de l'année. Il retrouva effectivement ce cadeau. Mais il y en avait 3 autres. Un sachet de cookies. Il en ouvrit un autre. C'était un pull, un pull de Noël avec le dessin d'un sapin dessus. Il entendait Mira se retenir de rire.

\- Il faut l'essayer maintenant.

\- Jamais !

\- Allez Severus, je ne veux pas avoir acheter ce pull pour rien.

\- Je vous offre une cape et vous m'offrez un pull... Il n'y a même pas de mots pour le décrire...

Elle lui tendit le dernier cadeau.

\- C'est ça mon vrai cadeau, l'autre c'était pour voir la tête que tu ferais.

Il ouvrit le paquet et découvrit une plume ainsi qu'un encrier.

\- Comme ça tu penseras à moi quand tu corrigeras nos élèves, ça leur évitera peut être une mauvaise note.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. La cape cachait toutes ses formes mais elle était nue en dessous. Lui même était aussi nu dans ses draps. Elle s'approcha de lui pour prendre le pull et le regarder. Sans crier gare elle se jeta sur Severus pour tenter de lui mettre.

La bataille fût rude. Mais Mira ne regrettait pas de n'avoir pas réussi. Elle se releva pleine de sueur pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle accueillit avec bonheur l'eau fraîche.

\- Tu me rejoins ?

Severus entra dans la salle de bain. Mira voulait profiter de tous ses petits moment intimes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Les chamailleries, les têtes à têtes, les repas ensemble, la douche ensemble. Elle voulait tout inscrire au font d'elle même pour que lorsque les moments dures arriveront elle se souvienne de cet instant. elle avait appréhendé le fait que Severus puisse refuser son offre. après tout il avait l'air de apprécier mais passer des moments intimes avec quelqu'un c'était différent.

Le temps filait tellement vite. Ils avaient essayé de rester le plus discret possible mais Poppy n'était pas dupe, Severus ne se promenait pas avec un autre professeur autour du lac. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Un soir elle agrippa Mira au passage alors que celle-ci se dirigeait vers ses appartements.

\- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir donné un filtre d'amour comme cadeau de noël..

\- De quoi parles tu Poppy ?

\- Ho pas à moi. Vous avez beau être le plus discret possible, le comportement de Severus est flagrant.

\- Tu te fais des idées Poppy, nous sommes juste deux adultes qui prennent du bon temps ensemble. rien de plus. Et nous ne continuerons pas au retour des élèves.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Pour plein de raisons, mais surtout je suis malade Poppy...

\- Malade, mais on ne m'a rien dit.

\- Sûrement pour ne pas t'affoler. Mon arrière grand mère était fragile psychologiquement et cela c'est transmis. Il y a eu des morts à chaque génération et je n'y échapperais sûrement pas. Severus cherche un remède et même si j'ai toute confiance en ses capacités de potionniste. Je sais que si cela se guérissait, mon arrière grand mère aurait été guérit.

\- Mais la médecin moldu avancent tellement lentement ...

Mira ne pouvait plus cacher la vérité à Poppy, elle s'était rapprochée d'elle et l'appréciait vraiment.

\- C'était la sœur d'Albus et s'il y avait un remède il l'aurait trouvé.


	18. Chapitre 18 - The Phantom Agony

I can't see you, I can't hear you

Do you still exist?

I can't feel you, I can't touch you,

Do you exist?

The Phantom Agony

I can't taste you, I can't think of you,

Do we exist at all?

Tout avait repris son cours normal. Les vacances étaient finis et un froid glacial régnait à Poudlard. Cela avait pris près d'un mois à Mira pour manger et boire tout ce qu'elle avait eu comme cadeau de Noël. Elle en était limite tombée malade mais la potion contre la crise de foie a bien fonctionné.

Même résultat pour la potion bonne mine, elle en prenait tous les matins et en avait même recommandé auprès de Poppy. C'était le camouflage parfait car même si Mira voulait être une femme forte acceptant ses choix avec conviction, c'était une autre pair de manches quand elle se retrouvait seule dans ses appartements. La solitude lui pesait, elle la sentait tel un monstre tapis dans l'obscurité prêt à lui bondir dessus pour la noyer. Elle dormait très mal et se retenait de toutes ses forces d'aller retrouver Severus.

Il y avait toujours de la neige à Poudlard, ce qui empêchait de faire le footing quotidien. Mais Mira avait plus d'un tour dans son sac elle proposa à ses élèves de le faire en intérieur en montant les escaliers. C'était beaucoup plus dur physiquement. Pour éviter de faire trop de bruit elle avait demandé à un de ses élèves de dernière année s'il connaissait un sort pour atténuer le bruit des pas.

Mira était en tête du groupe durant l'exercice. Elle était en sueur et elle sentait ses muscles hurler de fatigue. Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers elle croisa un groupe d'élèves qui le montait, elle se décala le plus à gauche pour leur laisser de quoi passer. Parmi eux elle reconnu un visage, croyant rêver elle tourna la tête pour mieux le distinguer. C'est alors qu'elle trébucha, ses pieds ne voulant plus répondre elle tomba la tête la première dans les escaliers dévalant l'équivalent d'un étage. Elle sentit ses os se briser puis plus rien, le noir complet.

Severus prenait son petit déjeuner lorsqu'il entendit de l'agitation dans le grand hall. Un élève entra en trombe dans la salle à manger.

\- La professeure Mira est tombée dans les escaliers.

Severus ne se rappelait pas s'être levé mais il était déjà en direction des escaliers. Il trouva Poppy au chevet de Mira, celle-ci avait le visage blême et les yeux fermés.

\- Vous tombez bien Severus. Veuillez porter Mira à l'infirmerie. Je me suis occupée de ressouder les os mais elle a besoin de repos.

Elle lui lançait un regard de connivence comme si elle était au courant de quelque chose.

Mira rêvait de John, des moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble puis son suicide.

Tout est ta faute, je suis mort par ta faute. Tu m'as abandonné.

Tout cela tournait dans sa tête comme une boucle infernale. Elle se réveilla en sueur, son corps tout entier lui faisait mal puis elle se rappela de ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait vu John parmi ces élèves qui remontait l'escalier, elle était sûr de l'avoir reconnu. Ensuite elle avait perdu l'équilibre.

\- Comment te sens tu Mira ?

Poppy se tenait près d'elle.

\- Comme si j'avais fait un marathon.

\- Bien, c'est normal. C'est l'effet du sort pour ressouder les os. Je t'ai aussi donné une potion pour améliorer l'effet.

\- Je suis vraiment maladroite...

Mira sourit, ce n'était pas un mensonge, juste une partie de la vérité.

\- J'ai demandé à Severus de te porter jusqu'ici. Je ne vous comprends pas vous êtes clairement amoureux l'un de l'autre mais vous faites comme ci de rien n'était.

\- Nous ne sommes pas amoureux Poppy, nous sommes juste des amis qui ont passé du bon temps ensemble, rien de plus.

\- Oui, oui...

Elle fit un grand sourire qui signifiait clairement qu'elle n'y croyait pas.

Mira pu rentrer dans ses appartements, il n'y avait apparemment plus aucun risque. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête qu'elle avait vu John, pas un fantôme ou quelqu'un qui lui ressemble, John en chair et en os.

Elle avait besoin de se détendre les muscles et l'esprit, et elle savait très bien qu'un bon bain ferait l'affaire.

Qu'est ce qu'un bon bain ne pouvait pas résoudre ? Mira se vidait l'esprit et profitait de la douce chaleur qui enveloppait ses membres.

\- Tu ne pourras pas m'ignorer plus longtemps Mira !

Elle vit John se diriger vers la baignoire. Elle tenta de se sortir de là mais il lui agrippa les bras et la plongea sous l'eau. Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces sous l'eau, voyant le visage de John se déformer à chaque vague qu'elle provoquait. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal car ils cherchaient désespérément de l'air. Elle manquait de temps, tout ce à quoi elle pensait pour s'en sortir prenait trop de temps. Elle n'arrivera jamais à vider assez d'eau en battant des pieds comme une forcenée. Elle ne pouvait pas atteindre le bouchon de la baignoire pour la vider, et même si elle y parvenait une baignoire prend trop de temps à se vider. Le poids était écrasant sur ses bras, elle ne parvenait pas à le faire bouger d'un centimètre.

Sa gorge était en feu et des paillettes dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle sentit qu'on la projeta hors de l'eau et elle vomis ses tripes sur le sol. Elle continuait de tousser et d'aspirer autant d'air qu'elle pouvait quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans les bras de quelqu'un.

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel Mira, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es tellement maladroite que tu as glissé dans la baignoire !

Severus était furieux. Il était venu ici uniquement parce qu'il avait appris par hasard que Mira s'était réveillée et qu'elle avait pu rentrer dans ses appartements. Il voulait simplement prendre des nouvelles sans que cette commère de Poppy ne lui fasse de remarque. Lorsqu'il était prêt à frapper à la porte il avait entendu des bruits d'eau qui tombe et des coups sourds. Il n'avait alors pas hésité à utiliser un sort pour déverrouiller la porte et se précipité à l'intérieur. Il avait finalement trouvé Mira dans sa baignoire la tête sous l'eau essayant de revenir à la surface.

Mira regardait tout autour d'eux comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un.

\- Il y avait quelqu'un avec toi ?

Elle comprit alors que ce qu'elle avait vu n'était pas réel. Elle avait le choix de mentir ou non à Severus. Mais quels choix aurait il au moment où il saurait ? L'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique était la meilleure des solutions. Et s'il lui demandait d'y aller, elle irait. Mais elle ne voulait pas y retourner, et donc elle ferait en sorte que Severus ne le lui demande pas.

\- Je ne pense pas non. J'ai eu un vertige et ensuite je n'arrivais plus à sortir de l'eau. Comme si je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes membres. Est ce que vous avez déjà eu des personnes allergiques à vos potions ? Est ce que c'est possible ?

Severus avait vraiment l'air de se poser la question, Mira compris alors qu'elle était tirée d'affaire... Pour cette fois...


	19. Chapitre 19 - Last Ride Of The day

We live in every moment but this one

Why don't we recognise the faces loving us so

Son état empirait. Elle voyait John partout et bien qu'il n'ait plus attenté à sa vie directement elle commençait à avoir des conversations avec lui et ses paroles s'insinuaient en elle comme des vers propageant la maladie. Gagner du temps, c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait. Peut être que Severus trouvera un remède, mais si ce n'est pas le cas elle devra abandonner son poste à la fin de l'année. Cela devenait trop dangereux pour les gens autour d'elle.

Elle était seule dans ses appartements, enfin seul n'était pas le bon mot. John était assis devant le piano et jouait quelques notes.

\- Pourquoi tu ne joues plus ?

Mira essayait toujours de l'ignorer le plus longtemps possible. De faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Mais elle devenait de plus en plus mauvaise à ce jeu.

\- Je n'ai plus envie.

\- Pourquoi le garder alors ?

\- Pour me souvenir...

C'était la dernière chose qu'elle avait de sa mère. Elle en jouait avant la disparition de John, mais après ça ne lui rappelait que de mauvais souvenirs dès qu'elle posait ses mains dessus. Malgré cela elle n'avait pas pu s'en séparer. Elle écoutait la musique perdue dans ses rêveries.

Severus hésitait encore à frapper à la porte, il n'arrivait pas à faire taire son inquiétude. Ses recherches tournaient en rond et toutes les potions qu'il avait créé étaient un fiasco. Il entendait une mélodie au piano se jouer derrière la porte. Il n'avait jamais entendu Mira en jouer. Il se décida finalement à frapper. La musique s'interrompit au moment où la poignée s'abaissa. Le visage fatiguée de Mira apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ne faisait plus semblant avec lui et il ne voyait plus son véritable sourire ces temps ci.

\- Severus.

Le couvercle du clavier se rabattu violemment, Mira ferma les yeux un instant puis les ouvrit. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle avança vers lui et posa une main sur sa poitrine. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle releva la tête et afficha un faible sourire.

\- Tout va bien Severus, ne t'inquiètes pas autant.

Il entendit comme une corde de piano être pincé.

Mira ferma à nouveau les yeux cherchant à faire taire la voix de John.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui trouves franchement ! C'est avec ça que tu me remplaces ! Dis lui de partir !

Mais la voix était toujours là, de plus en plus forte dans ses oreilles comme s'il était à quelques centimètres de celles ci.

\- Je suis désolée Severus mais je suis fatiguée.

Elle retira sa main. Il inclina la tête un sourire triste sur le visage.

\- Bien-sûr, excuses moi Mira.

Il partit dans un mouvement de cape.

\- Bon débarras.

Mira se sentait impuissante, comme ci elle donnait des coups dans de la fumée pour la faire disparaître. John était de plus en plus présent. Durant ses heures de cours, quand elle était seule dans ses appartements. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas faire attention à lui quand il y avait du monde.

Elle était entrain de faire son tour de garde dans les couloirs alors que John lui racontait les bons moments passés ensemble.

\- Tu es morts John, tu as mis fin à tes jours et rien de pourra remplacer ce que tu as perdu.

Il lui prit la main la rapprochant de lui. C'était la première fois qu'elle le sentait. La pression des doigts sur les siens, la chaleur de sa peau. Tout cela était trop réel. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. John les essuya de ses joues. Leur visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle caresser ses lèvres. John se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser sage et un peu maladroit, elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Le goût était différent de ce qu'elle se souvenait.

Severus faisait aussi sa ronde dans les couloirs quand il entendit deux personnes parler au détour d'un croisement. Il était ravi de pouvoir se défouler sur des élèves qui ne respectaient pas le couvre feu. Il préparait déjà leurs punitions lorsqu'il dépassa le coin du mur. Mais ce qu'il vit n'était pas ce qu'il attendait. Il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui, comme si on lui broyait les poumons. Il avait beaucoup de mal à contenir sa rage.

\- Monsieur Macmillan, retournez dans votre dortoir immédiatement !

L'élève sursauta et le regarda paniqué. Lorsqu'il reposa son regard sur la professeure Mira celle ci était devenue blanche comme un linge et avait une expression horrifiée.

\- Immédiatement !

Rogue le menaçait de sa baguette et le fixait avec un regard de possédé. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de courageux, la professeure semblant pétrifiée, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Une râle plaintive sortit de la bouche de Mira.

Elle avait embrassé son élève. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle en était arrivée là. A aucun moment elle ne l'avait vu, seul John était en face d'elle, comment cela a t'il pu se produire ! Elle se sentait exploser de l'intérieur. John se tenait derrière Ernie, regardant Severus qui les menaçait.

\- Je vais m'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute.

Une râle sortit de sa bouche tandis que John se jetait à la gorge de Severus. Puis tout se passa très vite.

Severus se retrouva projeté sur le sol, sa baguette roulant au loin.

Mira était à genoux les bras recroquevillés autour d'elle entrain de hurler.

Ernie regarda horrifié Rogue se faire attaquer par une forme incertaine puis il couru vers la seule personne pouvant venir à leurs secours.

Severus essayait désespérément de respirer. Ses bras s'agitaient pour tenter d'atteindre sa baguette sans succès. Son dernier espoir était de raisonner Mira.

\- Mira rappeles le !

La voix de Severus était faible et éraillée mais Mira l'entendit quand même. Quand elle releva la tête elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Une forme qui oscillait en l'apparence de John et celle d'une masse aux yeux rouges se trouvait au dessus de Severus. Pourquoi pensait il qu'elle avait un quelconque pouvoir sur cette chose ? Est ce qu'elle était responsable de ce qui se produisait ? Est ce que son père et son grand père avaient été témoin de la même chose ? Avaient ils ressenti cette impuissance lorsqu'ils regardèrent leur être cher mourir devant leurs yeux ?

Des bras la saisirent aux épaules et la relevèrent. Albus se tenait dans son champ de vision, elle voyait sa bouche bouger mais aucun son en sortir. La dernière image qu'elle vit, fut les yeux de Severus s'accrocher aux siens. Puis écran noir...


	20. Chapitre 20 - Enjoy The Silence

All I ever wanted

All I ever needed

Is here in my arms

Words are very unnecessary

They can only do harm

Ils avaient transporté Mira à l'hôpital de Saint Mangouste. Les medicomages avaient finalement trouvé des traces de poisons et admis Mira au troisième étage pour la soigner. Quand Albus et Severus furent seuls ce dernier attrapa Albus au col et rapprocha son visage.

\- Vous vous rendez compte à quel danger vous nous exposez tous !

Il laissait transparaître toute sa fureur dans sa voix.

\- C'est une obscurial. Je ne comprends pas comment elle est encore en vie mais elle est dangereuse !

\- Elle n'est pas une vrai obscurial. Elle en a juste hérité. Je ne pensais pas cela possible mais c'est la seule explication que j'ai trouvé...

Severus relâcha Albus et se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Vous le saviez...

\- J'avais des soupçons. Son père et son grand père ont été impliqués dans des morts inexpliquées.

\- Votre sœur était une obscurial.

Albus hocha de la tête. Les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient finalement.

\- Le poison qu'elle a reçu a troublé son esprit.

\- Le poison de La mort hantée pousse le sujet à la folie et à la mort. Elle a eu de la chance. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait part de vos soupçons ?

Albus de répondit rien. Ce vieil homme n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête en manipulant les gens autour de lui comme s'ils étaient ses pions. Mira avait besoin de soins suite à son empoisonnement, mais la laisser ici risquerait de la démasquer. A l'époque où il y avait encore des obscurial la réponse systématique du ministère de la magie était la mise à mort pure et simple. Il n'y avait pas de remède.

Maintenant qu'il connaissait la vrai forme du problème de Mira, Severus comprenait qu'il ne cherchait pas dans la bonne direction pour la potion. Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses recherches depuis le début. Mais ce genre d'élaboration de remèdes prenait plusieurs dizaines d'années, et Mira devait avoir quelques mois tout au plus.

Mira fût mise au courant de la raison de ses hallucinations. Elle avait pu ingérer le poison sous forme liquide ou solide. Ses soupçons se portaient sur les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu pour Noël, la plupart n'avait pas de cartes et n'importe qui aurait pu lui envoyer n'importe quoi. Il y avait déjà eu plusieurs incidents depuis la rentrée, qu'elle devienne une cible n'était pas vraiment une surprise, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris de la guerre en cours le camp adverse n'était pas très fan des moldus.

Elle ne voyait plus John. Plus de mauvaises pensées dans son esprit. A part celles qui y étaient déjà... Après tout avant Noël elle n'était pas empoisonnée. Mais ces vacances avec Severus et sa décision de ne pas aller plus loin étaient plus supportable. Maintenant il restait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas éclairci. Les medicomages avaient parlé des différents symptômes et le fait de faire sortir un monstres au yeux rouges meurtrier de soi-même n'était pas dans la liste et cela n'avait pas été une hallucination non plus.

Mira se leva de son lit. Elle portait une simple chemise de nuit d'hôpital verte pâle mais comme les autres patients étaient aussi habillés de la même façon cela ne la dérangeait pas. La plupart dormaient, elle avança donc sans un bruit vers la fenêtre. Quand elle regarda au travers elle fût surprise de découvrir le flot bouillonnant du centre de Londres. Comment un hôpital de sorciers se trouvaient au plein centre de la capitale ? Elle se sentait bête de se poser la question. Après tout depuis presque huit mois elle voyait des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas possible.

La météo sur Londres était plutôt clémente mais cela n'allait pas durée vu les nuages noirs qui s'approchaient. Les passant grouillaient dans la rue et cela donnait un sentiment de calme comme lorsqu'on regarde les poissons d'un aquarium. Est-ce comme ça quelle verrait le monde normal à présent ? Les humains étant des poissons dans un bocal limité n'ayant pas idée de ce qu'il y avait au delà.

Mira soupira, son monde avait définitivement changé. Elle remarqua que le nuage noir s'était rapidement rapproché. C'était étrange car le vent ne semblait pas souffler fort. Avec ce qui arrivait elle avait l'impression d'être paranoïaque. Cependant le nuage était à nouveau plus proche. Elle tenta de focaliser son regard dessus. Le nuage bougeait comme s'il était vivant, ce qui n'était vraiment pas normal.

À présent le nuage descendait en piqué dans sa direction. Sa réaction fût plus instinctive qu'autre chose, elle se jeta à terre et roula sous un lit au même moment où les fenêtres implosèrent.

Severus retournait vers ses appartements lorsqu'il croisa Drago et ses amis en plein ricanements.

\- Je pense que votre temps serait mieux employé à réviser vos cours Drago.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il se passe ? En ce moment l'hôpital de St Mangouste reçoit que ce qu'il mérite à soigner des Moldus.

Severus garda un visage de marbre, il n'aurait pas pu survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui s'il n'avait pas été expert en la matière.

\- Puisque cette mission a été donnée à des grandes personnes je vous conseil de plutôt vous concentrer sur la vôtre. Le temps passe.

Le sourire de Drago s'effaça.

\- J'ai mis tous ce que je pouvais mettre en place mon parrain... Mais Dumbledore s'obstine à ne pas se pointer à Poudlard.

\- Et bien redoublez d'effort. Sinon je devrais intervenir pour palier à votre incompétence.

Sur ce Severus reparti dans un mouvement de cape, gardant une allure normale. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci disposait de la dernière cheminée reliée aux réseaux. Elle était protégée car seule la propre cendre comme ingrédient pouvait l'activer. Severus devait la jouer fine et ne pas se précipiter. Un seul faux pas et sa couverture volerait en éclats. Mais s'il n'intervenait pas Mira mourrait ou son obscurs se libérerait et tuerait tout sur son passage. C'est ce qu'on appelait une question de vie ou de mort. Il se plaça dans la cheminée.

\- Hôpital Saint Mangouste.

Il jeta une poignée de poudre et disparu dans des flammes vertes.


	21. Chapitre 21 - Feel For you

Barely cold in her grave

Barely warm in my bed

Settling for a draw tonight

Puppet girl, your strings are mine

Mira rassembla ses esprits, elle ne se rappelait pas si elle avait perdu connaissance ou non. Un lit se trouvait au dessus de sa tête, des morceaux de verres jonchaient le sol dont certains recouvert de sang. Son ouïe bourdonnait, sûrement à cause de sa proximité avec l'explosion, mais elle parvenait à distinguer des cris et d'autres bruits sourds. Elle commençait à sentir quelques douleurs sur son corps, malgré ses réflexes elle avait tout de même été coupée par des morceaux de verres.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, rester ici et attendre les secours ou évacuer. Elle avait toujours trouvé les tests d'attaques à l'école inutile, si quelqu'un voulait rentrer dans la salle de classe elle y parviendrait même si la porte était verrouillée ou barricadée. Les bureaux offraient aussi de piètres couvertures. Mais comme disait le principal, le but n'est pas de survivre à toutes épreuves mais de gagner du temps pour que les secours arrivent. Est ce qu'on viendrait la chercher ici sous le lit ? Cela lui semblait peu probable si tous les autres lits étaient inoccupés. Une personne jetterai un coup d'œil dans la salle et verrait que tous le monde est déjà parti. Tant qu'ils ne mettent pas le feu à l'établissement elle pouvait rester caché ici.

Des bruits qui ressemblaient à des pas approchaient dans le couloir.

\- Elle devrait se trouver là...

Une voix de femme puis la personne entra dans la chambre. D'autres pas la suivaient.

\- Il n'y a personne ici...

Une voix d'homme.

\- Tu crois ça ? Occupes toi des autres, celle là est pour moi.

Mira ne voyait que les pieds de l'intruse, elle se trouvait à présent piégée sans possibilité d'atteindre la porte. Un des premiers lits se souleva de terre pour se fracasser contre un mur.

\- Minou, minou. Je sais que tu es là.

Un autre lit se projeta contre le mur alors que la personne avançait.

\- Alors comme ça on impose sa présence inférieur à des sorciers. Vous les moldus vous devriez savoir où est votre place.

Un autre lit... Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de Mira. Ce qui l'inquiétait c'est qu'elle savait qui elle était. Cette personne était là pour elle personnellement ce qui voulait dire qu'elle voulait lui faire du mal.

\- Minou, minou.

La personne était clairement folle. Tout était contre Mira, elle n'avait pas de magie, se retrouvait coincé au font de la salle loin de la porte, et il était pratiquement impossible de raisonner avec une personne dérangée. Il restait maintenant que son lit et celui d'en face. Lorsqu'il voltigea à son tour Mira prit son courage à deux mains, roula sur le côté en ne pensant pas au débris de verres, se releva aussi vite que possible et couru vers la porte.

\- Stupefix !

Tout son corps se figea, refusant de bouger, même sa voix restait coincé dans sa gorge. Elle sentait la présence derrière elle qui la jaugeait.

\- Alors c'est cette chose qui ce prêtant professeure.

Elle arriva alors dans son champs de vision. La femme avait des cheveux noir et frisés qui partaient dans tous les sens. Son regard reflétait la profondeur de sa folie.

\- Enervatum.

Les muscles de Mira se détendirent. Elle était à nouveau maîtresse de son corps.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Qui je suis ? Quelle importance cela peu avoir un être inférieur tel que toi. Endoloris !

Mira s'écroula sur le sol se tordant de douleur. Elle sentait tous ses capteurs de douleur en alerte. Ses sens étaient surchargés au point où elle n'arrivait plus à voir ou entendre. Même penser devenait douloureux. Puis la douleur s'arrêta. Elle était sonnée et sentait la bile remonter dans sa gorge, elle était à deux doigts de vomir.

\- J'avais oublié que vous étiez des choses si faible. Je vais devoir prendre mon temps pour que tu ne meurs pas trop vite.

La douleur recommença, cette fois sans prévenir. Il fallait que ça cesse. Par tous les moyens possibles.

Severus se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la chambre où se trouvait Mira. Il croisa d'autres mange mort qui n'osèrent pas l'interpeller quand ils voyaient son regard furieux. Il arriva sur le seuil trouva Mira gesticulant sur le sol, tordu de douleur, et Bellatrix prenant du plaisir à la torturer.

Un nuage sombre commençait à sortir de Mira et il su que s'il n' intervenait pas il y aurait des morts. Il agita sa baguette en direction de Bellatrix pour la désarmer. Sa baguette fût envoyée au loin, le sort s'arrêta et la fumée reflua à l'intérieur de Mira.

\- Severus !

Bellatrix était très en colère d'avoir été interrompu. Il l'a regarda d'un air froid et dédaigneux.

\- As tu seulement une idée de ce que tu aurais pu déclancher petite idiote.

\- Ton vrai visage se montre enfin Severus, je savais que tu étais un traitre !

Elle crachait se parole comme du venin.

\- Un traitre ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis entrain de contrecarrer les plans du seigneur des ténèbres en ruinant sa nouvelle arme.

\- Son arme ?

\- N'as tu donc pas remarqué la fumée qui s échappait de la Moldu ? C'est un obscurus, et tu as bien faillit le relâcher. Le maître aurait été très mécontent.

Bellatrix semblait paniquée. Déplaire au maître des ténèbres est bien la dernière chose qu'elle voudrait faire.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?

\- Demandes lui donc, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre ce que tu étais entrain de faire.

Elle regarda Mira, inquiète de l'avoir tué ou irrémédiablement endommagé. Severus s'approcha et retourna Mira du pied. Son regard froid et sans émotions croisa le sien paniqué et surtout meurtri.

\- Parles.

Mira avait tout entendu. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Severus était de leur côté mais la personne qui lui faisait face n'était pas le Severus avec lequel elle avait passé les vacances de Noël. Elle essayait de lui répondre mais sa gorge avait un goût de sang.

\- Je...

\- Bon elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir perdu toute sa tête au moins. Bellatrix tu as intérêt à faire passer le mot que je m'occupe du professeur Mira.

Le regard de Bellatrix passait de Severus à Mira.

\- Tu m'as bien compris, plus de tentatives d'assassinat à l'école.

Il se pencha prenant Mira par le bras et la releva sans ménagement. Elle ne put contenir un petit cris de douleurs. S'étant roulé sur le sol, le verre lui était rentrée dans la peau la faisant saigner à de multiples endroits. Severus serra sa prise.

\- Tu as intérêt à marcher sinon je te traînerai sur le sol.

Il se tourna vers Bellatrix.

\- Je garderai ton petit secret, ne me le fais pas regretter.

Il tira Mira vers la porte, la faisant marcher pieds nues dans le verre. Elle laissait des traces de pieds ensanglantés dans leur sillage. Elle se sentait faible mais la poigne de Severus la redressait à chaque fois et la forçait à avancer. Elle souffrait et elle se détestait en même temps car l'endroit où elle avait le plus mal n'était pas blessé physiquement.


	22. Chapitre 22 - Like A Show Inside My Head

Like a show inside my head

Keeps repeating

Find what's gone and said too late

Keeps repeating

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du directeur elle cru sentir la main de Severus se desserrer. Il tendit l'autre comme pour la porter mais elle repoussa violemment sa main.

\- Ne me touches pas.

Elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans le yeux, elle ne voulait pas lire la confirmation de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

\- Ne soit pas bête il faut aller soigner tes blessures.

Elle n'avait pas le courage de l'affronter, elle voulait seulement oublié. Elle soupira.

\- Je pense que je peux avancer quelques pas de plus après ce que j'ai déjà fait.

Les doigts de Severus lachèrent son bras. Elle avança comme en trance vers l'infirmerie, ne sachant pas comment elle avait réussit à arrivé jusque là lorsqu'elle poussa les portes. Poppy poussa un petit cris lorsqu'elle la vit. A la vue d'un visage amical elle ne put réprimer ses larmes, elle s'effondra au sol les mains sur les yeux tentant de retenir ses larmes. Poppy l'enlaça de ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles rassurante.

Mira se sentait humiliée, faible et insignifiante. Poppy avait guérit ses plaies apparentes mais rien ne pouvait guérir le reste. A part le temps. Elle aimerait hiberner comme les ours, se réveiller dans quelques années et regarder ces instants comme quelque chose de lointain comme si elle n'avait été que spectatrice des événements. Elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un et jusqu'à présent Poppy avait toujours été là.

Malgré ses confessions elle ne ressentait pas le soulagement dont tout le monde parlait. Poppy quant à elle semblait réfléchir, essayant de trier ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, ce qu'elle avait vu et ce qu'elle savait. Finalement elle prit la parole.

\- En ce qui concerne la loyauté de Severus, je fais confiance à Albus, s'il fait confiance à Severus donc il est loyale.

\- Personne n'est infaillible. Albus est humain, il peut se tromper et se faire tromper.

Poppy écarta cette éventualité de la main.

\- Je connais Severus depuis un moment déjà, son attachement pour toi est réel. Tu n'as pas pensé que ce qui s'était passé était le seul moyen de te faire sortir de là vivante ?

\- La seule chose dont je peux être sûr c'est que cette chose, cet obscurus, sortait bien de moi. Je le sentais, je savourais sa puissance. Il aurait tout détruit sur son passage, et peut être moi inclu. Severus m'a sorti de là vivante soit pour utiliser cet obscurus à un autre moment soit car il tient à moi. Je n'ai aucun moyen de faire la différence, même en plus parlant. Tant que cette guerre durera je ne serais jamais sûr de rien...

\- Je comprends ton dilemme. Mais tu es en sécurité à Poudlard.

\- Le sommes nous vraiment ?

Mira savait que ce n'était pas le cas. A un moment ou à un autre la guerre arrivera entre ces murs. Elle avait appris qu' Albus était parti vers une destination et une durée inconnue. Cet homme n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Mais son absence rendait ce château moins sûr. Il fallait qu'elle assure sa propre protection, sans magie, et n'ayant pas accès à l'extérieur sa seule possibilité se trouvait dans sa salle de classe.

Avant de reprendre ses cours normalement elle avait convoqué Ernie pour s'excuser de son comportement. Le jeune homme ne lui en tenait pas rigueur mais elle voyait bien que ce dont il avait été témoin l'avait effrayé. Elle lui proposa alors de ne plus venir en cours et qu'elle lui validerait quand même son année grâce à ses bons résultats jusqu'à présent, mais il refusa voulant continuer à venir en cours si elle le lui permettait.

Mira reprit alors ses cours et essaya de glaner les informations qu'elle pouvait auprès de ses élèves pour connaître les différents sortilèges qui existaient et leur ressenti sur la guerre. Le soir elle s'enfermait dans ses appartements, travaillant sur son ordinateur, faisant des recherches sur internet et quelque test pour son projet.

Elle croisait Severus régulièrement mais n'allait pas plus loin que les formalités d'usage. Elle s'asseyait désormais à côté de Poppy et d'Hagrid à table et évitait de se retrouver seul avec lui. Le voir lui faisait toujours un pincement au cœur et elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle pensait à lui on se ressassant ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Severus enrageait de son côté, toutes ses tentatives de potions avaient échouées. Le temps pressait. Pour sauver la vie de Mira il avait dû la mettre encore plus en danger. Le seigneur des ténèbres était à présent au courant de son existance, il avait dû aller lui annoncer lui même pour ne pas risquer sa couverture sachant que Bellatrix avait la langue trop bien pendue. Celui-ci avait été ravi de son initiative et attendant avec impatience de trouver un moyen de dompter l'obscurus, il lui autorisa à garder un œil sur Mira en la laissant exercer à Poudlard. Après tout si l'obscurus s'échappait en ces lieux cela servirait ses dessins peut importe le résultat tant que celui-ci fusse sanglant.

Mira avait le droit d'être en colère contre lui, il avait dû garder son masque en la maltraitant devant Bellatrix. Elle avait maintenant pris ses distances avec lui et c'etait mieux pour elle et pour sa mission. Il avait pour but de se venger de la mort de la femme qu'il aimait, et rien ni personne ne le détournerait de son but.

Severus se dirigeait vers une petite maison dans la nuit. La porte était grande ouverte et sur le seuil il pouvait distinguer un corps inanimé sur le sol. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et se précipita dans une chambre d'enfant où il entendait un bébé pleuré. Une femme se tenait inerte sur le sol. Il s'effondra la serrant contre lui, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux. Le décors autour de lui changea pour se transformer en un terrain ravagé, entouré de ruines. De multiples corps étaient disséminés sur le sol, sans vie, d'autres formes celle-ci habillées de noire marchaient parmi eux. Il entendait le rire du seigneur de ténèbres dans ce spectacle de désolation. Celle qu'il tenait contre lui inerte n'avait plus les cheveux roux mais de fin cheveux blonds cendrés. Ce n'était plus le visage de son amie d'enfance mais celui de Mira, les yeux fixes, levés vers lui comme effectué dans un dernier souffle d'espoir. Il se mit à crier.

Severus se leva en sursaut le crie toujours sur ses lèvres. Il sentait une sueur froide tremper ses draps. Sa main tremblante se dirigea instinctivement vers la table de chevet, elle renversa alors un verre qui alla se briser sur le sol. L'ignorant elle agrippa la bouteille qui était posée là puis la porta à la bouche pour étouffer le cri, les images, les sensations encore trop réelles. L'histoire se répétait inlassablement, il allait échouer encore une fois.


	23. Chapitre 23 - Tallulah

You take my hand and pull me next to you, so close to you

I have a feeling you don't have the words

I found one for you, kiss your cheak, say bye, and walk away

Don't look back cause I am crying.

Mira devenait obsédée par l'idée de se protéger elle même. Elle n'en dormait plus la nuit revoyant le visage de cette sorcière folle à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux. Elle avait aussi l'impression de ressentir à nouveau cette douleur insupportable parfois. Son projet avançait petit à petit. Elle expérimentait. Quant elle eu un résultat satisfaisant elle voulu le tester. Pour cela elle demanda à Hagrid s'il connaissait un endroit sûr où elle ne pouvait blesser personne malencontreusement et où le bruit ne gênerait pas. Il lui indica une petite clairière dans la forêt interdite qui n'était pas difficile à trouver car au bord de celle-ci.

Tous les soirs elle s'y rendait. Testant sans relâche les différents modèles qu'elle avait fabriqué. Elle revenait parfois blessée à cause d'une partie qui s'était disloquée et dont les morceaux coupant se figeaient dans ses mains. Elle n'alla pas voir Poppy craignant de se faire interroger sur ce qu'elle faisait.

Quand elle ne faisait pas ses tests elle s'entraînait au combat au corps à corps grâce à des videos sur internet. Certains de ses élèves furent intéressés et s'entraînèrent avec elle.

Poppy s'inquiétait en regardant son amie à table. Celle-ci mangeait de moins en moins et jouait avec sa fourchette dans l'assiette, elle aperçu qu'elle relevait parfois la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à Severus. Poppy se demandait ce que faisait Mira le soir pour recueillir tant de pansements et bandages sur ses mains. Quand elle le lui avait demandé elle lui répondu de ne pas s'en faire s'était que des petites égratignures. Aujourd'hui elle en aurait le cœur net cela ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, Mira semblait obsédée et abusait clairement de la potion de bonne mine. Après le repas Poppy se mit à suivre Mira. Elle lança un sort de silence sur ses bruits de pas pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Mira était concentrée sur sa cible, apprendre à tirer seule n'était pas chose aisée mais elle s'entraînait tous les jours et cela payait. Elle arrivait maintenant à atteindre la cible.

\- Mira ma chère, une arme à feu ? Vraiment ?

Mira sursauta et son tire se perdit dans la nature. Elle se retourna se trouvant face au visage de Poppy qui la regardait avec désapprobation. Elle baissa son arme et enleva le chargeur pour plus de sécurité.

Une arme à feu, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour se défendre efficacement contre des lanceurs de sorts. Trouver les plans en 3d, imprimer, monter et tester avait amener à cette dernière version d'arme qui était efficace.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix Poppy, quand je ferme les yeux c'est cette femme que je vois. Cette Bellatrix. Je ne permettais pas qu'elle me refasse la même chose.

\- Une arme à feu parmi des enfants c'est dangereux.

\- Dangereux ? Vous avez des baguettes magiques qui peuvent tuer en un coups dans les mains d'enfants de 11 ans et tu me dis qu'une arme à feu est dangereuse ?

Poppy ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. La baguette magique était dans les mœurs, l'arme à feu non. Elle détourna la conversation.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu es encore traumatisée de ce qui t'es arrivée.

\- Je sais que je suis obsédée par le fait assurer moi même ma propre protection. J'en ai conscience. Mais tout le monde n'arrête pas de parler de la guerre et des différentes attaques. Est ce que c'est déraisonnable ?

\- Es tu sûr que c'est la seule raison ?

Mira la regarda étonné. Elle repensa furtivement au moment où Severus avoua l'utiliser. Elle se mordit la lèvre ne voulant pas y repenser ou même imaginer qu'il ait une quelconque influence sur elle. Mira savait échanger une névrose pour une autre, elle se demandait si un jour elle serait en paix avec elle même.

Ses pensées lui tournaient encore dans la tête quand elle faisait sa ronde dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle était distraite et n'entendit rien jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui mette une main sur l'épaule. Son instinct s'affola et son corps agit de lui même avec toutes ses séances d'entraînement. Elle tira sur le bras de la personne se trouvant derrière elle puis passa dans son dos relevant ce bras pour le maintenir en place puis la poussa contre le mur. Elle réalisa enfin ce qui se passait quand elle analysa la robe de sorcier noir contre son corps. Un grognement confirma ses craintes. Elle relacha la tension mais blessée dans sa fierté elle ne voulait pas avouer son erreur.

\- Tu pourras dire à tes amis que je ne suis plus sans défense Severus.

Tout se passa si vite que son cerveau n'arrivait pas comprendre. Le corps de Severus disparu et elle se retrouva elle même contre le mur. Un main la saisit pour la retourner et la maintenir. Les rôles étaient à présent inversé. Elle se retrouvait bloquée sous le corps de Severus, coincée contre le mur. Elle contempla ces yeux noirs et profond plein de colère. Il était si proche, elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses émotions et tout devait se voir sur son visage.

Severus contemplait le visage de la femme devant lui. Il y voyait tellement de choses, de la folie, de la haine, une lutte acharnée, de la souffrance, du désir... Il avait bien du mal à concerver son propre masque mais toutes ses années d'expériences lui donnait l'avantage.

\- Ne cherches pas à lutter, il faut mieux fuir.

Severus avait chuchoté ses mots dans son oreille. Elle ne sentait plus que son corps contre le sien. La chaleur de sa joue contre la sienne. La phrase qu'il venait de prononcer avait double signification pour elle. Il avait pu voir ses sentiments et sa lutte interne. Elle avait honte de se sentir si faible. La douleur d'être repoussée lui empoignait le cœur jusqu'à le faire saigner.

Severus disparu comme précédemment. Mais elle avait eu le temps de sentir quelque chose de chaud sur sa joue, comme un baiser.


	24. Chapitre 24 - Dusk Till Dawn

Make it up, fall in love

Try

(Baby, I'm right here)

But you'll never be alone

I'll be with you from dusk till dawn

Severus arriva dans ses quartiers et la fureur l'emportant il fracassa tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Des fioles et des parchemins volèrent, différents liquides se répandaient sur le sol dans une odeur nauséabonde.

Malgré sa fureur aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, ses sentiments étaient coincés dans le fond de sa gorges. Toutes ses années où il avait dû se maîtriser se retournait contre lui, seule la colère se déversait comme les livres de la bibliothèque qui tombaient un à un pour rejoindre le foutoir se trouvant déjà sur le sol.

Il alla dans sa chambre ouvrant un coffre qui contenait une boîte et un message. Albus lui avait laissé cela avant de partir avec le fils Potter.

Severus,

Je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de la maison en mon absence. Je te confie la responsabilité de la sécurité de Mirabella. Je te laisse ce portoloin qui la mettra en sécurité, avant de l'utiliser fait en sorte qu'elle oublie tout pour prendre un nouveau départ. Je sais que tu feras le nécessaire.

Albus

Le nécessaire ? Est ce que ce vieux fou manipulateur savait seulement ce qu'il lui demandait ! Severus tapa du point sur le mur. Il savait que les jours étaient comptés.

Le lendemain Severus alla s'installer à la place libre à côté de Mira sans ouvrir la bouche. Elle le dévisagea un instant puis continua de manger sans rompre le silence. Ce qui s'était passé hier soir n'avait rien d'une réconciliation, elle n'avait plus confiance en lui ne pouvant distinguer le vrai du faux. Ce baiser sur la joue, si elle ne l'avait pas imaginé, ne prouvait rien. Elle tendit la main pour prendre un morceau de pain au moment où Severus faisait de même. Leurs mains se frôlèrent. Au lieu d'afficher une quelconque gêne ou de retirer sa main Severus prit le morceau de pain, le déposa dans l'assiette de Mira puis en prit un pour lui même. Durant ce temps elle le regarda faire, surprise en premier temps, puis idiote de garder sa main en l'air.

\- Merci.

Elle avait remarqué que la main de Severus était légèrement blessée et qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de se soigner.

\- Aurais tu maltraité un de nos élèves ?

Elle désigna sa main d'un signe de tête. Il la regarda, étonné de trouver une marque qu'il n'avait pas senti. Il remonta sa manche dessus.

\- Si cela arrivait il n'y aurait pas de traces.

Oui ces joutes verbale lui manquait, IL lui manquait mais une petite voix dans sa tête maintenait la rengaine qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

Son altercation physique avec Severus avait refroidi ses ardeurs sur son obsession de se protéger, en cas de danger réel elle ne ferait pas le poids. Elle regarda le ciel gris depuis sa fenêtre. Un temps qui représentait parfaitement comment elle se sentait. Elle s'approcha de son piano le frôlant des doigts, elle découvrit les touches puis s'assit devant elle. Les notes vinrent d'elles même comme la réminiscence d'une ancienne mélodie. Tous ses doutes se déversaient dans ses doigts qui étaient paradoxalement sûr d'eux. Emportée par la musique elle ferma les yeux et disparu dans son propre univers. Elle n'entendit pas la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrir, elle ne fermait jamais à clef, à quoi bon avec des sorciers. Des pas s'approchaient d'elle silencieusement. Finalement une main se referma sur sa bouche et une autre sur son bras pour la tirer vers le haut. Elle tenta de se débattre mais la main qui emprisonnait auparavant sa bouche la gifla. Elle prit du temps à revoir correctement et finalement mettre un visage sur son assaillant.

C'était un homme grand, les cheveux gris lui pendant autour d'un visage déformé par la haine. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier noire qui semblait avoir vécue plusieurs décennie.

\- Alors c'est ça la chose que je dois ramener vivante au maître ! Tu ne mérites même pas sa considération. Mais des ordres sont des ordres et les siens ne s'ignorent pas.

Il la tira part le bras mais elle s'effondra au sol se tenant au pied du piano.

\- À l'aide !

\- Tu vas la fermer oui ! Je n'ai pas eu de consigne quant à ton intégrité physique.

Il lui décrocha un coup de pied dans la poitrine qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle s'effondra sous le piano regardant les boiseries. Quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ce qu'elle cherchait elle su qu'elle avait choisi le bon endroit pour le cacher.

Severus sortait de la salle des professeurs quand il croisa Drago passer précipitamment devant lui.

\- Monsieur Malfoy avez vous un cours important à ne pas rater à cette heure avancée ?

Drago s'arrêta et se tourna vers son parrain le visage angoissé et marqué par la peur.

\- Ils sont là.

Puis il continua sa route tel un homme poursuivit par le diable. Ce qui était en quelque sorte la vérité. Severus ne pris que quelques instant pour prendre sa décision. Il se précipita vers les appartements de Mira, le temps était venu. Alors qu'il approchait de la salle de cours de Mira il entendit un coup feu, il se mit à courir pour débouler dans les appartements de celle-ci.

Baguette dégainée il trouva Mira le dos appuyé contre le pied du piano, une arme à feu entre les mains. De l'autre côté Marius un mangemort qu'il connaissait hurlait de douleur en se tenant le ventre des deux mains, du sang se répandait entre ses doigts.

\- Severus... maîtrise cette furie... Ordre du maître de la ramener.

Mira avait tiré sur quelqu'un. C'était autre chose que de tirer sur une souche, il y avait le sang, l'odeur et sa couleur. Les cris de douleur et de rage. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur l'arme. Elle n'avait même pas levé la tête à l'entrée de Severus.

\- Avada kedavra

Un éclair vert percuta l'homme blessé. Il ne bougeait plus à présent, plus de bruit à part celui de son propre souffle. Elle lâcha l'arme sur le sol dans un bruit qui lui meurtri les oreilles. Le visage de Severus apparu devant le sien.

\- Il faut que tu partes Mira. Maintenant !

Il sortit de la poche de sa robe un morceau de tissu enrobant ce qui semblait être un cube.

\- Ceci t'emmènera loin d'ici.

Il déballa le cube qui était en fait une boîte. Sa gorge ce serra et elle parla dans un faible murmure.

\- Non je ne partirai pas.

Severus n'avait que peu de temps, il ne pouvait pas se résigner à lancer le sort d'oubliette. Mais il fallait faire les choses vites. Il prit la tête de Mira entre ses deux mains, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Mémorisant tout ce qu'il pouvait de ce moment.

\- Severus...

Il l'embrassa avec fougue, rien n'avait plus d'importance. Il descendit sa main le long de sa joue, vers son épaule, puis sa main. Il la prit dans la sienne puis la posa sur la boîte en disant un dernier au-revoir.

Mira sentit tout tourner autour d'elle, seule la boîte qu'elle avait dans la main restait tangible. Elle atterrit dans un champ, allongée sur le sol, le ciel étoilé au dessus de sa tête. Elle n'était plus à Poudlard. La sensation des lèvres de Severus persistait sur les siennes, ses trois dernier mots résonnaient en elle.

La boîte qui lui avait servit à se téléporter ici était réduite en cendre. Un simple parchemin lui restait en main. Aucun moyen de retourner là bas. Lorsqu'elle lu le parchemin celui-ci était en fait un acte de propriété à son nom.


	25. Épilogue - What About Us

What about us?

What about all the times you said you had the answers?

What about us?

What about all the broken happy ever afters?

What about us?

What about all the plans that ended in disaster?

What about love? What about trust?

What about us?

Une fin. C'est ce que Mira avait ressentit en atterrissant ici. Mais aussi un nouveau commencement. Elle avait en fait sur sa propriété, un petit château français sur plusieurs hectares de terrains avec sa propre forêt et son étang. Un mini Poudlard, c'est ce qu'elle avait pensée dès qu'elle avait aperçu l'ensemble.

Des elfes de maison, habillés et libres, l'accueillirent et la firent se sentir comme chez elle. Le lendemain elle apprit la mort de son grand oncle Albus Dumbledore lors d'une attaque à l'école de Poudlard. Un éloge funèbre allait avoir lieu aujourd'hui et elle ne pourrait pas y assister. Elle apprit qu'elle se trouvait en France, et qu'Albus lui avait légué toutes ses possessions.

Un tableau de lui se trouvait dans un bureau qui ressemblait au bureau d'un proviseur. Il lui parlait, ce qui était très déroutant. Il lui apprit que sa chambre était renforcée de manière magique et qu'elle devait s'y réfugier si son obscurus se manifestait.

Elle prit plusieurs jours à digérer l'information puis décida de faire quelque-chose avec l'héritage d'Albus. Une école, pas seulement de magie mais mixte, elle accueillerait tout le monde connaissant l'existence de la magie. Comme ça les fratries ne seraient pas séparer et cela diminuera l'animosité entre ceux qui étaient sorciers et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Quid des maisons en compétition il n'y en aurait qu'une seule où les élèves s'entraideront pour obtenir des points qui débloqueront des privilèges pour tous.

Oui, elle voyait déjà tout se dessiner dans sa tête et on lui avait laissé les moyens de le faire. Il faudra par contre être discret et ne fonctionner qu'au bouche à oreille. Car après tout elle avait été amener ici pour être en sécurité et elle voulait justement apporter de la sécurité à ces élèves qui voulait échapper au traditionalisme.

Une visite surprise la conforta dans son choix. Le phénix d'Albus, Fumseck, qu'elle avait croisé les fois où elle était montée dans le bureau du directeur. Elle décida alors que le blason de l'école et de la seule maison sera un phénix. Il prit ses quartier dans son bureau où elle lui mit un perchoir à disposition.

À la rentrée elle eu une trentaine d'élèves de tout âge, les professeurs étaient des sorciers qui avaient pris leur retraite ou des parents d'élèves. Les elfes de maison avaient fait fonctionner leur réseau. Des cours traditionnels moldus étaient dispensés tel que les mathématiques ou les langues, des cours mixtes d'histoires et de potions, puis des cours pratiques de sortilèges ou d'informatique. Elle avait pris tout ce qu'elle avait aimé à Poudlard et dans les écoles traditionnelles moldus. Et la soupe prenait. Les élèves étaient heureux et aimaient participé à la confection de leur école.

Mira n'avait pas oublié Severus pour autant. Elle avait appris qu'il était le directeur à présent. Elle n'osait pas demander de ses nouvelles au tableau d'Albus bien qu'elle savait que ce tableau magique se trouvait aussi dans le bureau de Severus. Ils étaient en quelque sorte relié. Chacun faisant ce en quoi il croyait. Cette image la réconfortait même si elle avait entendu des rumeurs qu'il pouvaient être l'assassin de son grand oncle.

Son école n'avait eu aucune attaque bien que celles-ci se multipliaient aux Royaume-Uni et même en France. Elle hébergea même quelques réfugier.

Puis le jour de la bataille de Poudlard arriva. Les elfes de maison avaient relayé l'info grâce à leurs contacts avec leurs semblables à Poudlard. Tout le monde s'était réunis dans la salle à manger, certain réconfortant les autres, tous étaient dans l'attente. La victoire ou le début d'une aire de terreur. Les minutes passèrent, s'étirant inlassablement en longueur. Mira essayait de garder son calme mais ses mains qui n'arrêtaient pas de bouger trahissaient son anxiété.

Le verdict tomba. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait été vaincu. La joie et l'euphorie se répandit dans la salle. Tout le monde s'embrassait, soulagé de la tournure de évènements. Un elfe de maison s'approcha alors d'elle avec la listes des morts. Elle demanda le silence.

\- La bataille a certe été remportée mais au prix de multiples vies. Prenez un instant pour les remercier de leur sacrifice.

Elle déroula le parchemin.

\- Colin Grivey...

Pendant qu'elle citait les noms des victimes elle en reconnu certains qui avait été ses élèves. Son cœur se serra petit à petit et sa voix avait du mal à sortir au fur et à mesure des noms. Les autres restaient silencieux et attentif malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit.

\- Sev...

Mira s'arrêta les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues, ce nom ne pouvait pas être écrit ici. Elle sentit quelque chose se rompre en elle. Elle en lâcha le parchemin et se retenu à la table lui faisant face. Elle sentait la menace bouger sous sa peau tel un être vivant doué de sa propre volonté. Les professeurs autour d'elle tentèrent de l'épauler mais elle les repoussa sachant ce qui était entrain de se passer.

\- Non pas maintenant...

Elle se précipita hors de la salle laissant les occupants médusés. Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches montant à ses appartements. Lorsqu'elle claqua la porte tout s'effondra en elle. Sa dernière pensée fût d'espérer que les protections magique tienne le choc.

Un tremblement dans les murs se fit ressentir dans tout le château. Les habitants craignant une attaque furent rassurés par les elfes de maison. Les cours furent annulés et la plupart des personnes décidèrent de rentrer chez elle pour fêter l'évènement. Le château était désert. Seul restaient les elfes de maison qui veillait sur l'entretien du château et sur la sécurité des appartements de Mira.

Après plusieurs jours de tempête elle parvenait à nouveau à reprendre conscience pendant un court lapse de temps. Les barrières avaient tenu mais sa chambre n'était que désolation de débris en tout genre. Les murs étaient même brûlés par endroit. Mira n'avait pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit, son énergie était vidée et elle sentait qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps à ce train là. Son esprit était muré dans le deuil de la mort de Severus.

Un matin elle perçu un rayon de soleil sur sa peau, cela lui donna le courage de se lever. Avec difficulté elle prit appui sur les murs et approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder au dehors. Il faisait beau, le ciel était bleu et la nature vibrait de vie. Si elle devait mourir ce serait en emportant cette vue avec elle. Elle aperçu au loin une personne remontant le chemin vers le château. C'était peut-être un des membres du personnel qui venait terminer un quelconque travail laissé à l'abandon suite aux réjouissance.

À mi chemin la personne releva la tête vers sa fenêtre. C'était un homme, un habillé en moldus, pantalon de costume gris, chemise blanche et un long manteau beige. Des cheveux blanc lui arrivaient sur la nuque et une paire de lunettes était jonchée sur un nez prononcé. Cette personne n'avait qu'une simple valise en cuir pour tout bagage. Ses yeux sombres et sa stature lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Quand l'espoir naquit elle se précipita en dehors de sa chambre, ignorant le danger qu'elle faisait courir sur l'établissement.

L'homme en question était fatigué de son voyage. Il avait pris le bateau pour accoster sur les côtes française, puis le train, un bus et finalement un taxi pour atteindre l'emplacement reculé de ce château. Il se sentait vieillit et dû retirer ses lunettes, dont il n'avait pas encore l'habitude, pour se pincer l'arrête du nez. Il n'avait pratiquement rien emporté avec lui, le peu qu'il avait pu subtiliser des décombres tenait dans cette simple valise. Mais le plus important était dans sa poche. Une fiole d'un liquide verdâtre qu'il avait déjà utilisé sur lui même et qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Cependant sa baguette n'était à présent qu'un bout de bois inutile, impossible maintenant de jeter un sort pour améliorer sa vision. Pour les autres effets secondaires de toute disparition de magie de son corps il avait dû s'en accommoder.

Mira apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. La vision fantomatique d'une femme à bout de force se tenant sur des brindilles en guise de jambe, les cheveux collés de crasse en désordre sur son crâne et les restes déchirés d'une robe sur le dos. Elle avait réussi à tenir tout ce temps, se jetant à corps perdu dans une école d'un nouveau genre. Elle commença à avancer vers lui tant bien que mal, mais finit par trébucher et se retrouver sur le sol. Il se précipita vers elle laissant sa valise sur place.

Mira leva les mains vers l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, passant le bout des doigts sur sa joue puis dans ses cheveux.

\- Ça te changes. Ce nouveau look te vas plutôt bien.

Pendant qu'elle parlait elle ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de soulagement coulées avec abondance.

\- Ta maladresse est toujours aussi présente.

Ses paroles étaient douces mais gardaient ce soupçon de réprimande qui le caractérisait tant. Il passa ses bras en dessous des genoux de Mira et la souleva de terre comme quelque chose de fragile qui allait se briser au moindre faux pas. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, humant l'odeur familière, approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et murmura.

\- Bienvenu chez toi Severus.


	26. Mots de l'auteur

Merci d'avoir fini de lire cette fanfic, j'espère vous avoir fait découvrir ou re-découvrir des musiques sympa . Je remercie en particulier chachadu70 de wattpad qui avec ses commentaires m'a boosté pour continuer cette histoire.

Cette fin était celle que j avais en tête depuis le début. Mais j'ai hésité à en faire une autre comme le concept d'obscurus n'est apparu que plus tard dans l'écriture. En tout cas j'espère qu'elle vous satisfait :)

N'hésitez pas à revenir vers moi si vous voyez des incohérences et autres fautes d'orthographes, je fais de mon mieux mais cela n'a jamais été mon point fort.

Je serais ravi de connaître votre points de vue sur les sujets que j'ai évoqué avec cette histoire : dépression, liberté sexuelles, les baguettes ça tues et les idées pour une école de magie parfaite :D

À une prochaine !

 **Chavie** / Anevada


End file.
